Golden Skies
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: 3 – D has a transfer student and it's...a girl? What is Naos secret and why does she seem to be afraid of boys? Well, the guys are determined to find out and maybe they'll even come to accept her as a classmate. Or maybe more than that?
1. The New Classmate Is - a GIRL!

**© Sunrisepainter:**_ Golden Skies  
_

* * *

Title: Golden Skies

Fandom: Gokusen

Genre: School, Romance

Language: English

Author: Sunrisepainter

Raiting: K+

Plot:

3 – D gets a transfer student and it's a girl? What is Naos secret and why does she seem to be afraid of boys? Well, the guys are determined to find out and maybe they'll even come to accept her as a classmate. Or maybe more than that?

* * *

**Golden Skies**

The New Classmate Is...A GIRL?

Nervously she stroke the skirt of her new school uniform. It was not a very cute outfit and she was a little ashamed to wear the name of this school on her jacket.

„Don't worry, it'll be okay", the woman in front of her told her with a creepy smile on her face, „the guys aren't as bad as they look. They might be a little idiotic and crude, but deep inside they are very good boys."

The girl just nodded her head, but was not so sure if she could trust the words of this weird woman. And she was queer indeed! She did not seem like someone you would expect to be a teacher. She was more than energetic and talked with a loud voice. Her hair was in two pigtails (she must already be a older than thirty! How does she have the nerve to look so childish?) and wore big glasses, which seemed already outdated. But the most odd thing was probably the ugly red tracksuit she wore. Until now she never stopped blabbering for once and even the vice principal of this school seemed to be a little tired of her ranting.

„Yamaguchi – sensei, I would like you to keep an eye on this new student", he told her some minutes ago, when they were introduced, „for you know as well of the circumstances concerning your class. Don't let her get involved with the boys."

He seemed to be uneasy to put the girl into class 3D, but there was no other place for her, because she transferred almost at the end of the term. Nobody except for the principle knew about the reasons for this girl joining an all – boys – school. It was like throwing a sheep into a pack of wolfs and the vice principle, who would not stand another uproar at _his_ school, was not sure how to deal with such a difficult situation. But it was not his place to disobey the principle. So he watched Yamaguchi leaving with this innocent girl and prayed that she was still alright in the afternoon and ready to resign immediately after expiring her new class for one day.

The girl was very uneasy as well. Her decision was almost madness, but she told herself that she had just endure it for a little while. Just until she got her graduation papers. Her new teacher, although she was weird, seemed to be nice. And as for the boys...she would just ignore them as good as she could. She was not used to be around boys and was seriously afraid of them.

"We're here", Yamaguchi – sensei piped happily.

Sweating the girl stared at the door. They were in an extra building. Here was no other class than this. It looked as if there was a reason for this class to be isolated from the others. Behind the door there were loud noises and male voices screaming and shouting. She started shaking when she looked at the graffiti on the walls.

"_Beware"_, _"School sucks"_ and many inappropriate drawings...the girl gulped. She did not want to know what was behind the door, but before she could think about running away, the teacher opened the door and dragged her inside.

* * *

Class 3D was in a big uproar. The reason were the news, which were brought to them just after entering their class room. Tanaka Masei, the guy who knew everything that happened in school, came bursting in with an agitated face:

"Ne, did you hear it?"

"Hear about what", asked Kamiya Shunsuke, who always was interested in scoops.

Tanaka smiled mysteriously and waited until everyone gathered around him. He was the kind of guy who loved to be the center of attention:

"I just heard something incredible. There's going to be one more guy in our class."

"A transfer? Really?", Kuraki Satoru was really excited and was soon joined by the other guys who wanted to know more about it.

"Sorry, but that's all I know so far", Tanaka said apologetically and seemed to be very much disappointed that no one was interested in him anymore.

"I wonder why he's coming now. I mean in a few month we'll graduate", Ichimura Rikiya, who was called Ichi, scratched his chin.  
"Well, doesn't matter. I'll hope he's good at fighting. I'm looking for a new opponent", nonchalantly Kazama Ren leaned back and put his shoes on his desk. His friends looked at him and grinned. That's what they were all hoping for. 3D needed a new strong guy.

"Hey, what do you thing, Yamato?", Honjo Kengo asked his friend. Ogata Yamato just shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't really interested in some new guy. Well, he wasn't really interested in _anything_ at the moment.

They all went silent when the door flew open and Yamaguchi Kumiko, who they called lovingly Yankumi, walked into the class room. It looked like she wanted to drag someone with her, but this person was able to break free from the teachers grip. Yankumi was not even bothered by it, but just smiled at her class.

"Good morning, everyone", she said ernegetically as ever, "today I would like to introduce a transfer student to you. Don't be shy and come in, Katsuragi."

All eyes were turned to the door when the new student stepped in and even Yamato raised his head. Timidly a girl stumbled into the class room. The silence, which was there before, became even deeper. The eyes of the guys got rounder and some of them even dropped their jaws. Yankumi had never seen her students more surprised and shocked than in this moment. She smiled warmly at the girl, who looked as she wanted to run away and gripped her hand to prevent it.

"Guys, this is Katsuragi Nao. She will be your comrade until graduation. I hope you will be nice to her and treat her like your equal. And I will just say it once", when she slammed her hand on her asked everyone shrieked. Nao shook even more when she saw the angry stare of her teacher watching the guys.  
"Don't try anything funny on her. She is the only girl on this school and I hope you'll protect her instead of eating her alive. Understand?"

Yankumi was so frightening that the boys could nothing do as nodding there heads.

"Good", Yankumi was back to her goofy self and acted like nothing happened, "so Katsuragi, please take this seat in front of the class.

Nao nodded again and walked timidly to the free chair. She could feel the boys still staring at her and looked consequently to the floor. She would not even look at them for she was much to scared. She knew from the beginning that it was nearly impossible for her to be around boys, but she did not expect _this_. The guys looked scary. They did not even wear their uniform in a proper way. And were their hairstyles even legal?

Now she knew why the vice principal was so uneasy with her being in this class. The guys were not normal. They were gangsters. Delinquents. Bad Guys.

With shaking hands she put her folder on the desk and tried to focus on the blackboard. But as soon as Yamaguchi – sensei started talking about a mathematics formula, the boys became loud again. Some of them, the ones next to hear, even starting asking her weird questions. She put her head between her shoulders and tried to ignore them.

"Ne, do you have a boyfriend?", this seemed to be the most important question for it was asked several times.

"Where do you come from?"

"Why did you come to an all – boys – school?"  
"Do you have some female friends you can introduce to us?"

Nao noticed her eyes tearing up and shrieked when one of them even dared to touch her shoulder.

"Oi!", Yankumi shouted angrily, "stop chatting and start listening, will you?"

The boys did as they were told but could not help being more interested in the girl than in mathematics.

As soon as the bell rung, Nao raised from her place and rushed out of the room even forgetting to take her bag. The guys looked at each other in bewildermen.

"I don't know if she got a problem with us", Satoru said and looked a little angry.

"Of course she does", Yankumi told her students in a serious tone, "you guys were frightening her. Don't be so pushy. A girl needs time to get used to you."

"What do you mean?", Yamato kicked his desk and glared at his teacher angrily.

"Calm down, Ogata. I don't want to say your bad guys but think about it. Is the only girl at this school full of guys. She might feel a little uneasy at the moment but I'm sure she'll come to like this school if you show her your good sides."

"But still, I don't like her stucked up attitude", Kengo mumbled.

"But she sure is super cute", Shunsuke got a dreamy look on his face.

"Yes, cute", Yamato snorted, "but she'll bring a lot of trouble. Having a girl in class is no good."

"I feel the same way about this", Ren agreed although he was weak when it came to girls. He just felt that a girl in an all – boys – school would be troublesome for she would be pestered from all sides.

"Well, do what you like but please think about it for a little bit", Yankumi sighed and went out to eat her lunch.

* * *

In the meantime Nao has found a place where she could be all to herself. She was on the roof top of the old building and looking up to the bright sky. The sun stroke her bare skin and warmed her up inside. There was a loud grumbling sound.

She cursed herself for forgetting her bento in the class room, but she was to afraid to go back.

She sighed and put her face in her hands. There was no way that she would stand this until the end of the term. There was the possibility of dropping out of school but that was something that would not help her situation. She needed to find a good job to be able to take care for herself. She has always been a bright student and she hoped that she would be able to go to university even when she graduated from this low class school.

Therefore she needed to be strong and survive. She raised up and stepped to the edge of the building so she could see the boys running around happily on the school grounds. Fighting and enjoying themselves. Nao sighed again and stroke her thick black hair out of her face. She knew that she would never get used to this school nor come to like it, but she was determined to endure it to the end. And with this she went back to the class room just to be surrounded by a bunch of guys who wanted to know more about her.

* * *

When she said down at her desk again she could feel something staring at her from behind. But it felt somehow different. Carefully she turned around and saw one of the guys in the back glaring at her. Her heart skipped a beat and she quickly looked away. Did she do anything wrong? Why would he be angry at her?

She was sure that she had never seen him before. Nervously she buried herself even more in her desk and wished she could just disappear. But again this thought became surreal when Yamaguchi came back and exclaimed with a loud voice that there would be a test in the end of the week. All the boys started moaning. The rest of the lesson was like before. Yankumi tried to tell them what would be on the test but except for Nao nobody was willed to listen to her. Nao wondered how the teacher could take the ignorance of the boys. As for her she would have left the classroom in tears by now.

But Yamaguchi seemed to be different from other teachers. Nao still could not put her finger on it, but she had the feeling that the boys were much calmer than in other lessons.

So she was not much surprised when the boys got even louder as soon as a new teacher entered the classroom. He desperately tried to calm them down, but they were not even recognizing his mere existence. Nao felt very bad for the small bald guy who tried to teach them some English vocabulary.

The six guys in the back (Nao had the feeling that they were the leaders of the whole class) even started playing baseball and they were soon joined by the other guys.

Nao started to be very annoyed by their behavior, but she was much to shy and terrified as to say something. To not get hit by the ball she crawled under her desk and tried to remember some of the English sentences in her exercise book. Trying to forget her miserable situation and the tears, which were already floating in her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Naos head bumped against the desk when a boys face appeared before her. He had reddish brown hair and an amiable smile on his lips. Nao was sure that he belonged to the group of the back guys. She stared at him in disbelief and he blushed slightly.

"I didn't want to surprise you", he said in a calm voice, "my name is Ichimura Rikiya, but everyone calls me just Ichi."

She slowly nodded her head, but was still unable to speak. She did not know why he suddenly approached her, but she could not help as to feel that he had no ill intentions.

"Where did you go during break?", he asked friendly.

"R-roof", she was surprised herself that she spoke to him. He smiled even wider at her:  
"It's a great place, isn't it? You can see all over the campus. Did you like the view?"  
She nodded.

"You forgot you lunch in the class room, didn't you? Did you buy something to eat?"

She shook her head.

"Wait", he rumbled in his jacket and pulled something out of his pocket, "take it. Being at a new school must be tiring. You should get something in your stomach."

Nao stared at the bonbon in her hand.

"Well, I have to go now or Kuro will make a homerun", he winked at her and was gone before she could thank him. Dumfounded she stared again at the bonbon. She could not believe what just happened. He was the first guy she actually talked to and was not afraid at all. He seemed to be a kind boy. A little more encouraged she opened the bonbon and put it in her mouth.

It tasted like strawberry. She loved strawberries. Maybe she would survive if there were more guys like him, even if she doubted it.

* * *

"Say, do you like this girl, Ichi?". Kuro put his arm around his friends shoulder. Ichi blushed and pushed him away:  
"No I don't!"

"But we saw you, you know. Talking to her", Ren grinned cheekily. The three guys were on their ways home. It was not possible for them to not talk about Nao.

"I just think that Yankumi is right", said he slowly in a serious tone, "she needs time to warm up with us. Did you see how all the boys ogle her when she walks through the class room? I mean she seems to be a shy and innocent girl. Did you remember our attempt to get girlfriends on goukons? In the end all the girl ran away when they figured out where we came from. I think she's no different from them."

For a moment the other two boys were thinking about the words just said. They could not help but to agree with their friend. Ren gave Ichi a slap on the back:  
"Well, that is why you're the sensitive one of us. Who could know more about a girls feelings than you?"

Ichis face went a bright red and he punched Ren in the face. But Ren just laughed and punched him back:  
"We'll try to be nicer to her, 'kay?"

* * *

**_End of Chapter One._**


	2. The AGD

**© Sunrisepainter:**_ Golden Skies_

* * *

The AGD

The next morning as Nao walked to the gate of her new school, she was very tensed. And the fact that some of the guys whistled as she passed by, did not change a thing. She blushed in embarrassment and tried to pull her skirt down a little, but unfortunately it did not even reach her knees.

"Good morning, Katsuragi", Nao winced as someone called out to her. But she was relieved when it was just her strange new teacher Yamaguchi – sensei.

"G-good morning, sensei", Nao answered in a small voice and bowed her head politely.

"Wah, it's so good to have a cute girl in my class for once", Yamaguchi exclaimed happily, "girls are so different from guys. They are sweet and soft and all bouncy."

The high school girl did not know what the teacher meant with "bouncy", but she agreed with her on one thing: girls were different from guys.

"Cheer up, Katsuragi", the teacher slapped her hard on the back and Nao almost fell on the floor, "and don't look so gloomy. A girl has to be always cheerful, so that she'll find many new friends."

Nao wondered how she was supposed to find friends in an all – boys – school, but as always she did not say anything.

"Yankumi, you're late", a deep amused voice said behind them. The teacher looked at her watch and said some unappropriated words.

"Thanks, Ogata. See you in class, Katsuragi", and so she scatted away. Nao intended to follow her, but she was stopped when the one called Ogata blocked her way. She paled when she realized that he was the guy with the angry stare. She tried to say anything but she could not move her lips.

For a moment he just eyed her as she started to tremble. He sighed and said with an indifferent voice:

"You don't have to be afraid of us, you know."

And with that said he went away without looking back at her. For the second time she was left dumbfounded. Was that all he wanted to say? For a moment she thought that he would threaten her or something like this. She tightened her grip on her bag and stepped into the school. This time ignoring the whistles and looks.

* * *

But she soon was met with a much bigger problem. The second class this morning was P.E. and as the school did not provide changing rooms for females, she had to get a key for an idle room in the basement.

"Why can't she change with the rest of us?", one of the boys shouted and the other boys laughed dirtily.

Nao was more than relieved when she finally was alone in the small room. There was nothing besides some old desks and a small window, which she could noteven reach with her fingertips. She sighed and started changing as fast as she could. But she could not help but feel somehow watched by strangers eyes. She tried to forget the sinister feeling and went out to the track field.

During P.E. She did not join the boys in playing something between soccer and baseball and the teacher was not even angry for he was himself resting on the bench. The guys were too much for him to handle. He talked a little to his female student and seemed to be relieved when lesson ended.

On the way back to her personal changing room Nao felt the other boys staring at her more intensely than ever. They whispered to each other and laughed as if they knew something about her that she did not. Cold chills run down her spine and she fastened her steps.

Before she could reach the door she was gripped and slammed against a wall. A small scream came from her mouth which was soon suppressed by a big hand pressing against it. She was mortified when she looked in the eyes of three guys. Although they were her juniors she knew that she had no chance against them.

"Well, well, now we finally get to see you in real life after we already saw you on this photo", the one pinning her to the wall said with a husky voice. She was much to scared as to wonder about a photo.

"Go and look for the key", he ordered one of the boys, who grinned as filthy as him. Nao cold not even lift a finger as they went to her bag, found the key and opened the door to the storage room. They pushed her in and as her back met the cold floor she felt a stinging ache.

"Don't try to scream or we'll kill you immediately", said the first guy and she was not sure, if he was serious or not. She was sure that no one would hear her anyway, so she did not even try to resist. Tears filled her eyes when she was sure, she was as lost as a rabbit in a trap.

* * *

"Look, look, what a junior just sent to me", one of the guys in 3D waved his cell phone.  
"Whoa, that's a nice pic of our arrogant lady", another roared as they all blushed deeply.

"What did you say? A picture of Katsuragi?", Shunsuke was very much interested. But instead of being flustered he was very much shocked:  
"How did they get it?"

"Dunno, but she looks very hot. Don't 'cha think? Nice curves!"

"Let me see", Ren took the phone and got the same expression on his face as his friend before. It was a picture taken of Katsuragi Nao changing into her P.E. clothes. She wore nothing more than her skirt and bra.

"They must have taken it when she didn't notice", Yamato presumed.

"Poor Katsuragi", Ichi had a deep blush on his face as the phone was handed to him, "isn't it a crime to take pictures of girls changing."

"Of course it is and I think it is something guys shouldn't do", another voice said and everyone nodded in mutual understanding.

"Whoa, Yankumi!", Kura was the first one who realized it was their teacher talking.

"Don't pop up out of nowhere", Ren complained.

"Sorry, sorry, but I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. I'm didnt not if you can get along with a girl", she told them.

"Look, that happens with an only girl in an all – boys – school", Yamato said angrily, "didn't I tell you?"

"What should we do? If Katsuragi sees this picture she will faint", Ichi mumbled for he already imagined her to be a very sensible girl.

"We have to look for her. If they have taken pictures, they might even do more to her", Shunsuke presumed. It was the first time that the guys actually wanted to protect the silent girl and Yankumi was very proud of them.  
"Where is her changing room?"  
"According to the picture it must be somewhere in the basement", Yamato reasoned.

"Yosh, let's go", Yankumi shouted and started running. The guys could nothing do, but follow after their teacher.

* * *

"Your picture was already so cute, that we couldn't help, but wanting the real thing", the guy whispered while his face hovered above her own.

"P-please don't", she stuttered as more tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, she's crying", the guy just laughed and tightened his grip on her arm.

"And look how she's shivering all over", another boy said. The third guy which for know was more in the background grunted:

"I heard that she is very silent and arrogant. Look how scared she is now!"

"She thinks she is better as us and that this school is inferior!", the second guy exclaimed.

"Well, I would think the same if I would be in the same class as this stupid guys", the one holding her said.

"Yeah, they are the scum of this school!", the third one agreed. Even if she was terrified Nao shook her head.

"What do you mean, princess? They are not? But you were the one who would not even speak a word to them. So you must also thing that they are worthless!"

Again Nao shook her head.

"Don't be stupid. They are scumbags! And now we'll get to the real fun", he leaned in closer and Nao closed her eyes. There was a loud crash and she heard the three guys screaming in surprise. She dared not to open her eyes until she heard the dangerous voice of her own homeroom teacher:

"What are you saying? My students are worthless? Scumbags? I'll tell you something: You are the scum of the earth! My students might be stupid and childish, but they would never to something like this to a girl!"

Nao looked at her teacher in amazement as she stepped into the room with self – confidence.

"And now I would like you to let my cute student go or I'll show you what I'll do with people like you!"

That was enough for the guys to let their victim go. But as they wanted to leave the room, they were stopped by Yamato and his friends.

"One moment, didn't you forget anything?", Yamato asked. The three stalkers looked at each other questionably.

"The pictures", Ren took a step forward and grasped one of the guys by the collar, "delete them or we'll mess you up, understand?"

The guys nodded and handed them their cell phones. Ren took them and under the horrified look of the owners stepped on them until they weren't usable anymore. After that they ran away in sheer panic.

When they were gone, Yamaguchi went to check on the still trembling girl.

"Are you alright?"

Nao nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. She still could not quite explain what just happened. She was almost...

She gulped and started crying again being pulled into her teachers arms where she felt much safer.

"Tha – thank you", she sniffled and could not even express how grateful she was for being saved.

"Don't cry", Yankumi said in a low voice, "now you see that we'll always help you. Me as a teacher and the boys as your classmates. So have more trust in us. I'll know it will be hard for you at this school but try to rely more on your classmates, okay?"

Nao nodded again. Then she stopped crying and it was the first time that she looked at the guys properly. They looked at her a little shy for seeing a girl cry. And she couldn't help but smile at them also for the first time:  
"Thank you very much for saving me!"

It was the first time the guys realized how beautiful she looked and they all except for Yamato blushed.

"Well, don't mention it", embarrassed Kura scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, let's go back to class", Yankumi said and pulled Nao back on her feed, "we have much to learn today."

The guys were not really amused, but Nao couldn't help but smile a little. Although she was still a little confused and ashamed she felt that the guys perhaps were not as bad as she thought.

* * *

"Maybe she has something like AGD?"

"What?", everyone looked at Ichi questionably. The six guys were spending the late afternoon at their favorite takoyaki stand. After saving their new classmate she seemed a little less scared of them, but their was still a certain distance. She was still as silent as ever and tried to avoid their eyes. The guys tried to figure her out. It was Ichis turn to give a proper explanation of his assumption.

"An Anxiety of Guys Disorder", he threw light on them, "many people are afraid of certain things. For example of thunder, small rooms or animals. They worry about everyday things and they can't help it. A phobia is some kind of anxiety disorder."

The other guys stared at him with blank faces.

"Really Ichi, sometimes I think you're from another planet", Kengo shook his head.

"Would you please enlighten us, Professor Ichi? What does it have to do with our Nao – chan?", Ren asked impatiently.

"What Ichi tries to say is that Katsuragi is afraid of guys in general. It's something like an illness", Yamato mumbled.

"That might be the case, so I wonder what the reason is. Something must've happened for her to react like this being near guys", Ichi seemed to think about it for some time now.

"Maybe she was pestered before", Kura proposed.

"Ah, she is a girl full of mystery. I like that", Shunsukes eyes started to sparkle.

"Don't you think we should start investigating?", Ren asked as excited as Shunsuke, "maybe we can cure her and help her to open up a little."

The others nodded in agreement.

"The next question would be why she started going to our school while she is afraid of guys", Yamato started to be interested as well. It was the first time he wanted to know more about a girl.

"I wonder, too", Ichi mumbled. There seemed to be more Katsuragi than they could imagine and the six guys were determined to get to know more about her.

* * *

A little later that day Nao was walking to the drug store. She still needed to eat something after her part- time – job in a family restaurant. It was a good paid job with friendly co – workers. Nao liked to serve little kids and families for she herself was living by herself.

She did not like being in her lonely apartment, so she often walked to the drug store to get a cup of ramen although she knew that it was dangerous.

After she filled her stomach with something hot, she went back deep in thoughts. She still could not forget what occurred in school this morning. Suddenly she bumped into someone. When she looked up she saw the face of an older woman. She must have been not older than twenty – five and was breathtaking gorgeous.

"I'm really sorry", Nao apologized and bowed her head.

"Don't be", the young woman laughed and the girl realized that she seemed to be a little drunk.

"Oh my, how much I drunk this time. I am ashamed of myself. What will my dear brother say", she stumbled a little forward and fell onto her knees. The people around her just looked at her and shook their heads. Nao felt a little bit of sympathy for the woman.

"Are you okay?", she asked civil.

"Ooof course", the woman grinned at her and pinched Naos cheek, "listen girl, don't become someone like me, understand? Don't be fooled by the wrong guys. Just marry someone who, reaaaally treasures you, okay?"

Nao did not know what response to give so she just kept silent. The woman tried to stand up but fell back on her knees and started talking:

"Oh, stupid woman. What did you think? That he'll love you forever? Don't be stupid. Guys are all the same...all the same..."

First Nao wanted just to walk away, but after taking two steps she stopped in her tracks. No, she could not leave this helpless woman all by herself. After what happened to her today, she knew what kind of guys were running around town...

She sighed and tried to help the woman back on her feed.

"Where do you live?", Nao asked and had serious troubles supporting the woman.

"Oh, you'll take me home? Good girl...good girl..", the woman patted her head, "my lil' brother will be very grateful...very...", she said more words that Nao could not quite understand, but she was glad that the woman was still able to tell her where she lived.

Her appartment was not far away from Naos, so she knew the neighborhood at least a little. It was a township where a lot of common people with few money lived. Just like herself. After ringing the bell and no one there to open it, Nao was forced to left the woman on the door step. Nao felt a little uneasy with this, but she could just hope for the woman's brother to come home soon.

After putting her jacket over the woman, who was dressed very openly, she went home herself.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Two._**


	3. First Rejection - Confession Fail

_**©Sunrisepainter:** Golden Skies_

* * *

First Rejection – Confession Fail!

The following morning heavy rain was falling down the sky and Nao was really surprised to find the half of her classmates missing. And the other half that was present was in very gloomy mood. They were not as chatty and jokingly as the last two days and the girl wondered if she had missed something.

When Yamaguchi entered the classroom she was not less surprised than Nao.

"What happened, Ogata? Kazama?", she asked the two leaders of her class. Both of them just shrugged their shoulders and went on with whatever they were doing (Nao suspected them playing cards or looking through some magazines).

"I think they didn't want to go out in the rain", Kura told his teacher while resting his head on the table.

"I wish I would've stayed in bed today", Kengo yawned.

"Troublesome guys", Yankumi mumbled and took out her book to write the absent students down. Nao war not much surprised that her homeroom teacher did not throw a tantrum, because she was already amazed how casually Yamaguchi dealt with these guys.

"So, then let's start the lesson", the math teacher was as motivated as always.

"Ano", a hand was raised and immediately all eyes were on the only girl in the room.

"Someone has to pinch me. Did she just say something?", one of the guys asked taken aback. Nao blushed a deep shade of red, but tried to keep her eyes fixed on the teacher.

"What's wrong, Katsuragi?", Yankumi asked in a worried tone. It took some time before Nao was able to utter the words:

"I-I was wondering if...if you could explain some of the things you told us yesterday. I – I...", she stumbled upon her own words as she realized the guys seemed to be very disappointed that her question had something to do with mathematics.

"Oh!", Yankumi seemed to be very astonished that actually one of her students asked for a repetition. She was so overwhelmed by a happy feeling that she forget to give a proper answer. Passionately she stood in front of her class and her male students knew what would be next.

"Here she goes again", Yamato mumbled.

"I knew the day would come for one of my cute students to ask for my help. Young people are often afraid to ask questions for they don't want to be laughed at. But a student does have to ask the teacher for repetition as much as he or she likes. It is the job of every teacher to be attentive and helpful. Everyone, don't be afraid of asking for my assistance. I will share all my knowledge, might it be mathematics or something else, with you, my cute little students."

"Just answer her question", Yamato told her dryly to end her little speech.

"Hai", Yankumi said realizing the bewildered expression on Naos face. So she started to explain something the guys in the classroom were not interested in.

* * *

Nao would have never admitted it, but she felt more comfortable with just twelve guys around her instead of more than twenty. It was much quieter and she was actually able to learn something today. The six guys in the back, who paid more attention to her than before, could also see her expression changing. She was so much absorbed in the problem on the black board that she did not notice that she was watched.

During lunch break she wanted to go back on the roof, but she had to go back to the classroom as she realized that it was still raining. The guys made use of this opportunity and tried to talk to her. Ichi and Kengo, who were the best to get along with, slowly put their chairs next to her desk. First she was really unsure on what to do, but after Ichi smiled at her, she calmed down a little.

"Don't misunderstand, we don't want to bother you", he told her in his kind voice.

"Yeah, we just wanted to know if the guys from yesterday are still pestering you", Kengo smiled as well. She shook her head and looked flustered as she thought about the pictures that were taken (even if she never saw one of them).

"That's good. I think they were already excluded from school", Kengo informed her. Nao could not help but sigh. She was very relieved.

"And don't worry. Something like this will never happen again. Did you realize something this morning?", Ichi lowered his voice, "for example the guys treating you differently?"

Nao nodded her head and the first time spoke to them in a timid voice:

"They are not whistling anymore."

Kengo and Ichi shared a triumphant look. Nao eyed them waryly. Did they know something? Ichi, who seemed to understand her the most, explained:

"Well, we actually took care that all the pictures were deleted. There mustn't be another one around, so you can rest assured."

"And as for the guys being more moderate toward you", Kengo went on, "we told them that from know on your under the protection of Yankumi and all the guys of 3D."

Naos jaw dropped. What did he just say? Did she hear wrong?

"It's true", Ichi laughed, "all the other classes are much too afraid of us as to lay a finger on you."

First the just looked in them in shock, but then tears started to run down her cheek.

"Wah, don't start crying", Kengo jumped onto his feed and looked mortified as he did not know what to do with crying girls.

"Honjo, Ichimura!", roared Yamaguchi who just entered the classroom, "what did you do to innocent Katsuragi?" She took both of them in stranglehold.

"We- we didn't do anything", Ichi stuttered.

"Honestly", Kengo choked, "don't get mad."

"Tha – thank you", Nao said and again everyone looked at her. Even Yankumi and the the two guys forgot their little argument. Nao stood straight and bowed her head while saying with a clear voice:

"Thank you so much for taking care of me. I am very grateful for your kindness!"

She dared not to look up for her face was burning up.

"Katsuragi", Yamaguchi whispered.

"Oi crybaby", Yamato appeared in the front of the girl with his hands in his pockets, "don't be so formal. No one of these guys knows how to express himself properly, so you don't have to do it either, got it?"

"I understand", Nao exclaimed in a loud voice and saluted.

"You don't have to shout. We have good ears, you know", Kura grinned cheekily and soon everyone of 3D started to laugh. Nao blushed even more, but then joined in soon. She was so much relieved to be accepted as a part of this class.

Ren and Yamato exchanged a look. They were very proud of their small progress. Both of them had the feeling that it would be much easier to get close to her from now on. It felt like the distance was getting smaller and Nao started to understand her new classmates as well as the guys started to understand the feelings of a girl.

* * *

The day went on without much trouble and Nao went home with a little feeling of satisfaction. She seemed to have misjudged these scary looking guys. In spite of their looks, they seemed to be soft on the inside.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover", her father used to tell her and now she could somehow understand this sentence. Time after time she dropped the prejudices she had when she started school and began to see her new classmates in another light. Althought they were rough, always fighting and lazy bumps, they would never hurt anyone or abandon a friend without reason.

At this moment of time it was impossible for her to know that soon she would experience the friendship of the guys herself and what it meant to be a part of class 3D. She, and also the guys, had not the slightest idea of what awaited them the following day.

They could not even imagine, that almost at the same time some of their absent classmates got into trouble with some tough guys of another school. Surely they were able to beat them, but the leader of the hostile school was determined to get his revenge. He only needed a plan to "get the fucking guys of Akadou to beg for forgiveness".

* * *

The commotion started when the beaten up guys entered the classroom the next morning. They looked so worn out that immediately all the attention was turned on them. Also Nao could not help but stare at them. Until now she had never saw them seriously fighting. Of course there was some punching and shouting, but no one of them ever looked like _this_ before. One of them had a broken nose and another one could not even lift his arm.

"What happened to you, Ashida?", Ren asked in alarm. The one with the broken nose smirked:  
"Yesterday we met some punks of Kitanishi Gakuen aand they started to provoke us. But we were able to beat them!"

The others started to congratulate them to their win and the fighters were celebrated like heroes. Nao just shook her head and ignored the uproar around her. She could still not understand what guys loved about fighting and proving themselves. But she was also a little bit unsure. She did not know what it was, but there was a funny feeling inside of her.

"What's wrong, Katsuragi? You look very troubled?", Yamaguchi – sensei appeared out of nowhere and Nao almost fell off her chair.

"No – nothing", she mumbled. She wanted to say more, but the guys already noticed their homeroom teacher and stopped their childish celebration to assure her that the fight was no big deal and that the police was not involved this time. After that Yankumi started one of her speeches about useless and necessary fights and Nao did not have a chance to utter her worries that something was about to happen.

* * *

After school she was surprised to be approached by a guy of 3D. She did not even know his name, but she did not want to be impolite, so she listened of what he wanted to say to her.

"Well, you see, Katsuragi...", he nervously looked around. They were in front of the classroom and some of the other guys were still lingering around (one of them was Kamiya Shunsuke).

"You know...I...", he took all his courage and nearly screamed at her face, "I think you're really cute, so would you like to go out with me, please?"

Katsuragi was really taken aback. It was the first time a guy confessed to her and she did not know of what to do in this kind of situation. She was very confused and in her panic took some steps back. The guy looked at her with a begging look.

"I'm sorry!", she just shouted and ran away without looking back. She stopped when she reached the gate and started panting. Her head was burning up and her body was shaking with fear and embarrassment. She soon felt sorry for the poor guy she rejected in such a manner and she was not sure on how to face him the next time she saw him. Would he be mad at her? Would he even hate her?

Nao had a very weak personality and cared more about the feelings of others as for her own. She never dated a guy before or even thought about it, so it was a new experience being confessed to. It was not her intention to break his heart. She felt very bad.

"Don't think about it too much", she shrieked when Kamiya appeared next to her. Somehow he seemed to be in high spirits.

"Yamamoto confesses to every girl he sees and always thinks he's in love. So don't feel bad about rejecting him."

Nao nodded and looked away. She still did not know enough about this guy as to talk to him. But Shunsuke was determined to make her talk to him. He did not want to lose to Kengo and Ichi.

"Wanna grasp something to eat with me?", he asked hopefully. But as soon as he saw her apologetically look he knew she was about to refuse.

"Sorry, I can't", she said in a low voice and started to walk away.

"Ouch, that hurts", he mumbled and gripped his heart, "she sure is a tough one. Rejecting two guys in a row." A bittersweet grin crept across his face.

"Don't think too much about it", someone slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ren? Did you hear our conversation just now", Kamiya was a little embarrassed because his pride was hurt.

"From beginning to end", Kazama Ren grinned and tried to cheer up his friend, "but I think at this moment she would reject everyone's confession. Even if a hot guy like myself would ask her out."

"Oi, don't be so narcissistic", Shunsuke got his spirits back, "I bet that she'll fall for me before we graduate."

"Where did you suddenly get this self – confidence from?", Ren laughed.

"Just wait and see, after she forgets about her anxiety of guys, I'll get my chance."

"Dream on", Ren laughed, but he was very curious on what would happen next. Would Katsuragi Nao ever be able to thing about guys in a natural way? He had to just to wait and see how the whole thing developed.

* * *

Nao did not tell Shunsuke that he was not rejected because she did not want to be with him, but just because she had to be at her part – time – job. Actually she started to be more interested in each of the guys. She just wanted to know about the circumstances why they were called "the scum of the eartch" or "worthless" for she more and more got the idea that they were seriously misjudged.

At work she tried to get the thoughs about school and the strange feeling in her stomach out of her mind, but when her shift ended she was rembered of it by one of her collegeues.

Mai was two years older than herself and already in university. The two girls were very close. The reason must have been that both of them were really contrary to each other. While Nao was reserved and sensitive, Mai was rash and very outgoing. She knew about Naos circumstances and her fear of all males. So whenever Nao was in awkward situation, Mai would step in to help her. And when Mai was about to lose her temper, Nao was immidiately there to calm her down. They were perfect for each other.

"So how is it going at school?", Mai asked when they were together in the changing room. Nao did not tell her friend about the incidence with the exposing pictures for she was afraid Mai would make a big deal out of it.

"I think I'm starting to fit in a little", Nao told her smiling, "surely I'm still uneasy around the guys, but I don't think they would ever do me harm." Mai cocked her head to the side and said in a serious tone:

"Is that so? But you know whenever they will try something you must call me, Mai – chan. And then I will rush there and punch some sense into their little brains."  
"You know, Mai – chan, sometimes you're even scarier than the guys", Nao laughed.

"And that is the reason why I'll never have a boyfriend", Mai sighed and shook her head, "they all think that I am to tomboyish..."

"I think you're the coolest girl I've ever met:"  
"Oh, thanks Nao- chan. If you weren't a girl I would marry you right here, right now", Mai pulled her friend into a bone – crushing hug. Laughing the girl left the restaurant and made their way home. As soon as the walked along the street, Nao was met by a strange sensation again. Did she get paranoid or were they really watched?

The girl looked around but could not see anyone. Just the usual women and men getting home from work. A little uneasy she draw herself nearer to Mai, who did not seem to feel the same way. She was chatting happily, so that Nao tried again to focus her mind on something else.

The girls soon parted and Nao went on on her own. She just needed two more blocks to walk. A chill run down her spine when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around just to see five or six guys stepping out of the shadow and sourroding her. One with blue spiky hair and a snake tatoo on his upper arm pointed a knife at her:

"Don't make a sound or you'll be dead before you could even open your mouth."

Somehow this situation was familiar to her, but this time she was sure that this guys were much more dangerous than the school boys from before. She nodded her head and tried to prevent herself from crying.

"Are you the girl from Akadou?", the blue haired guy asked and his eyes told her that it was impossible to ly to him. She could just nod her head.

"Take her", he ordered and another guy with long hair and a lot of piercings captured her. First she tried to run away and struggeled, but he was much stronger than her. And she was sure that this time she would never see the sun again.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Three._ **


	4. What Teachers Are For

**©Sunrisepainter: **_Golden Skies  
_

* * *

What Teachers Are For

Yamaguchi Kumiko was very happy when she came to school this morning. The troublesome guys in her class were being very obedient at the moment and the new girl, Katsuragi Nao, seemed to get along with them better now. Additionally she met Natsume – sensei in the park and he asked her to tag along on a trip to Okinawa the next month. Yankumi was very blessed. And even Sawatari Goro with his usual complains about her cute students could not destroy her high spirits.

But as soon as she was in front of her class her whole day way ruined when she saw the long faces of the boys. She was afraid of their answer, but she had to ask anyway:  
"What happened, everyone?"

"It's about Katsuragi", Ren informed her, "she didn't show up this morning."

Confused Yankumi looked to the empty chair across from her own desk. For a moment she was dumbfounded. Then she asked in a serious tone:  
"Did anyone of you hear anything?"

"Nope, nothing", Kura answered for everyone, which made Yankumi even more anxious.

"Maybe she got tired of us and don't want to come anymore", someone said.

"Or she was too much ashamed of Yamamotos soon confession", another one giggled and the mentioned one blushed.  
"Oh, you confessed Yamamoto. Good job!", Yankumi held her thump up.

"I think you're missing the point", Yamato reminded his teacher in a bored voice.

"You're right", Yankumi got back to her serious self, "I don't think that Katsuragi would skip school without a reason. She is a very responsible and good girl."  
Her students could only agree with their teacher. Nobody of them thought of her like someone who would run away, even if she was sensible. Furthermore she seemed to be a little more cheerful and open than before.

"Maybe you should call her house", Ichi proposed.

"Well,that's a got idea", the teacher agreed and went to the teachers lounge. But no one picked up the call.

"Yamaguchi – sensei, what are you doing? It's time for class", she shrieked when she heard the voice of the principle behind her. Shortly she explained the whole situation. The principle looked very much concerned:

"Well, I think it's time that I'll tell you something about your new student. Katsuragi Nao, she..."

* * *

In the meanwhile the boys were as anxious as their teacher. What could have happened? Did Yankumi reach her? They all jumped on their feed when Yamaguchi came back into the classroom

"Bad news, I couldn't reach Katsuragi. The principle just told me that she lives on her own, so we have no chance to ask anyone of her family members", Yankumi did not tell them everything the principle said, but this piece of information was enough for the boys to be more depressed than before.

"Really?", Kura was as surprised as his classmates. It was another secret that was revealed about her.

"As long as I know she doesn't have parents. I think it's very reckless of a young girl to live on her own", Yankumi said.

"Maybe she was kidnapped", Ren was very much agitated. He had a short temper and was the kind of guy who would act before thinking about consequences.

"Did anything unusual happen? Anything suspicious?"

"Maybe...", Yamato began and soon he had everyone's attention as he bit his lip nervously.

"Spit it out, Ogata", Yankumi demanded, Yamato just looked in the direction Ashida and his gang.

"You don't think the guys of Kitanishi would have...", Kengo paled and everyone in the classroom was tensed

"What about Kitanishi?", Yankumi had already come to a conclusion but she wanted to hear it from the mouth of her students. Ashida looked very guilty as he told the story about their last fight and the promise of the leader to get revenge. Yankumi clenched her fist and shouted:

"You stupid, immature boys! Do you get it now what I'll always try to teach you? I'll hope you learn from your mistake then now an innocent person is involved. Katsuragi must be in trouble."

All the guys let their chins drop on their chest. They felt remorse and angry at themselves.

"Stop pouting and start looking for your classmate", Yankumi told them, "if you want to make your mistake right, you must help her now."

"You don't need to tell us. Of course we will help one of our comrades", Ren glared at her as if she insulted them. His teacher just smiled:  
"Alright, let's head off!"

* * *

They had handcuffed her on a chair, so that she was unable to move. She was very sleepy, because she could not close her eyes for one moment. She did not know where she was and what they wanted with her, but until now they did not do anything (except for pushing her into this old factory and gagging her). Of course they said some very offending and filthy things to provoke her, but they did not even touch her. She was guarded by two of them, but it looked like they were not so happy about watching her and soon they drifted off to sleep. She used this opportunity to free herself, but it was impossible. She could not move an inch, so she could not get hold of her cell phone to call for help. But there was still something that was strange about the situation:

What was their intention of capturing her and then ignoring her completely?

She had no one who was able to pay them a sum of money and they did not look like these human trafficker one saw on TV. Did they not put something in her mouth she would have already ask them what this was about.

She watched attentively as the blue haired guy, who was obviously their leader, came back and said something to one of the guards, but she could not understand it for they talked too quietly. He then started moving towards her and leaned down:

"Don't be afraid, little girl. It's nothing personal, you see. It's just that some of your classmates really pissed me off!"

So that was what it was all about! It was about the fight the others were celebrating merely yesterday. She would have screamed in desperation if she could.

"What an convenience for us that recently a cutie like you joined their class. What do you think they'll do if they know that we got you?"

Of course they would not do anything, would they? But the question was more like: What _could_ they do? They might have won the last fight, but would they last in another?

"I'll tell you, because we'll already contacted them", the guy smirked in pleasure, "they were very angry at us. Guess what they told us?"

Of course Nao could not answer, so the guy was once more forced to help her out:

"They told me to not lay a hand on you. And that they will never forgive me if I do. Isn't it nice? It seems like they really care for you."

The guy laughed and went away. Nao hated herself for her eyes getting wet. How much she must have cried the last three days! She was such a dumb girl! But somehow she was affected by her classmates words (if they were the truth). But even so she wished they would stay away or even be as clever enough as to inform the police. Trough her tears she tried to glare at this insolent guy. It was the first time that she was overwhelmed by a very strong sensation. Boiling Anger.

How much she wanted to kick this bastards ass, who was now placing himself in an armchair. He looked at the door full of satisfaction and expectation:  
"Well, let the fun begin!"

* * *

"I just got a call from Ashida", Yamato told the other guys. H-e was running around looking for their female classmate. Ren, Kura an Shunsuke looked at him hoping for some good news.

"Kitanishi really has Katsuragi and they want us to look for them at this instance or they will mess up her pretty face."

Kura clenched his fist and started cursing like he always did. Ren and Shunsuke were about to lose their temper as well.

"What about Yankumi? Does she know?", Ren asked.

"Not yet, but I'll call her while running", Yamato told them, "we'll get their before the others, because it's near. You know the old wood factory?"

The others nodded there heads and started chasing after him for there all were determined to get the situation under their control before their friends and their teacher arrived.

* * *

Nervously Nao bit her bottom lip. Whenever there was a noise outside she prayed to god that it were not the guys coming to rescue her. Of course there was slight hope that at least someone would come, but she would prefer it to be some police men with guns and handcuffs.

But of course she already knew the guys well enough that this would not be the case. So she was not really surprised when, after some time went by, the heavy door was pushed open and four short tempered and furious boys stormed into the idle factory. Nao closed her eyes and some inappropriate words crossed her mind. These reckless idiots!

She wanted to tell them to run away and telling the police, but she knew, even if she was able to, they would not have listened to her. Of all people these four were the stubborn ones. She could just sigh and hope that they had even called out for help before rushing here head over heals.

"What is this about?", Yamato finally started talking, "she doesn't have anything to do with this, so let her go!"

The blue – haired guy just smirked and raised from his seat:  
"Well, well, the knights in shining armor are here to save their princess, just as I predicted!"

"Shut the hell up and tell us what you want!", Kura shouted.

"You're not the ones I was hoping for", the guy remarked.

"It doesn't matter", Yamato said in a calm voice," if you have a problem with our comrades, you can discuss it with us, too."

"I understand. It's your own will, so you get what I actually intended to give to your comrades", and without losing another minute a bunch of guys armed with iron sticks and chains started to attack the four students.

* * *

Nao started panicking as she saw her classmates beaten up in front of her eyes while she herself was unable to do something. Wildly as ever she struggled and tried to free herself. But the only effect was that the chair she was sitting on fell to the side. Looking from the ground the scene was even more terrifying. Tears streamed down her face as she saw Kura kicked by two guys already lying on the ground and Yamato being punched in his gut.

She wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't. She caught the eyes of Kamiya, who was still trying to defend himself and looked at her apologetically as he fell on his knees.

"Are you alright?", she heard a weak voice near her head. She tried to look up and saw Kazama bent forward and holding his side. Blood was dripping from a cut on his forehead. She nodded her head and he smiled:

"It'll be al-", he couldn't even finish his sentence as he was hit on the head and fell motionless to the ground right next to her face. Once again Nao wiggled with the intention of loosen the ropes, but it was still not possible. She looked around the room and saw that all of her classmates were already on the ground. Shunsuke panted hardly and tried to get up, but he was kicked on the back and fell flat on the ground. Never in her life had she felt so much anger and pain. Not since her parents death had she felt so miserable and desperate.

"That was it? What an easy game. I'm really disappointed", the leader of the gang exclaimed, "well let's get rid of them forever."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on them!", a female voice shouted. Naos head rocketed upwards, because she knew at an instant who the voice belonged to. A small figure stepped through the door and the bad guys were really surprised to see a woman in an odd tracksuit. They looked at each other in disbelief and then broke out into laughter.

"And who the hell are you, freaky bitch?"; the blue haired guy asked amused.

"I am their homeroom teacher", Yamaguchi said in a calm voice and stepped nearer.

"Their teacher? How ashamed they must be to be helped by a teacher!", the guys laughed again, but Yankumi did not really seem offended by that. She still tried to be diplomatic:  
"I would like you to release my students now. I guess you took care of them well enough."

"Stop joking around! What will you do? Trying to scold us to boredom?"

"I think you don't give me much of a choice", Yankumi sighed and suddenly the air around her changed. She looked very determined and dangerous as she pulled the two hair ties off her hair.

"For my precious students I will do anything, because that is the job of a teacher. Whether the student is a girl or a boy: they all must be treasured and protected. It was not right to drag an innocent girl into your little revenge", Yankumi shook her head so that her dark hair whirled like fire around her head, "it's not very gentleman – like to kidnap a girl. Every man hurting a woman should be ashamed", as she stepped nearer she threw away her glasses and everyone was able to see the danger in her eyes, "I will no allow someone like you getting away with such a coward act."

And with this all the guys tried to attack them, but Yankumi dodged all of it. Her moves where fast and precise as she kicked one of them in the stomach and he was pushed against a wall. Naos eyes widened when she saw her weird teacher beating up a bunch of scary guys as if she was just taking a walk.

When one of them grapped her from behind, Nao hold her breath, but Yamaguchi kicked an attacker in front of her and then threw the guy behind her over her shoulder. Nao was more than amazed and forgot all her fear.

When the mean guys realized there was no point in fighting this inhuman woman they soon took a leave. Just the blue haired guy stayed and looked at her furiously. All his cockiness and satisfaction was long gone. With a desperate cry he pulled his knife out of his pocket and stormed in her direction.

"Yankumi!", Shunsuke and Yamato, who were still conscious, yelled in unison. But Yamaguchi already saw it coming and the knife went into air. Swiftly the teacher punched the guy in his stomach and he fell to the ground grasping desperately for air.

"Revenge will never get you anywhere, remember this", Yankumi said in a cold voice. The blue haired boy stared up to her in disbelief and finally accepted that he had lost again. As soon as he could in his state, he stumbled out of the factory.

* * *

When he was gone, Yamato scooted over to wake up Ren, and Shunsuke tried the same with Kura.

"Did they do anything to you?", Yamaguchi – sensei asked after freeing Nao.

"No, don't worry. I'm okay", she assured her , "but as for the guys..."

She still could not help it, but feel a little guilty. While they all fought to protect her, she was not able to do anything...

She looked up as she felt a hand on her head.

"It's okay", Yankumi smiled down to her, "it wasn't your fault. And as for the guys, I should be angry at them for doing something unnecessary, but I'm proud as well."

She looked at Ren being supported by Yamato, and Shunsuke still trying to shake Kura awake.

"Why?", Nao asked curiously.

"Don't you get it yourself, Katsuragi – chan?", Yamaguchi smiled warmly, "they might be immature and rash, but they will always protect there friends even if it means to be beaten to a pulp. Can you understand their feelings of friendship?"

"I think I start to understand them a little", Nao confessed and looked at the guys trying to support each other.

"Because they are always underestimated and misjudged they get angry easily, but they accept other people much faster, because they are free from prejudices. That's the reason why from the beginning they thought of you of nothing else but being part of their class. And the feelings are getting even stronger. If you would open up a little more and treat them like your comrade, you can become friends with them."

"Are you serious?", Nao asked and felt a queer feeling inside her stomach as if something new was starting to grow inside of her.

"Just try and see for yourself", Yamaguchi send her one last smile and then tried to help her injured students.

"I think it would be best for you all to go home for today", Yankumi said looking at Ren and Kura.

"But what about the vice principle? He'll be very angry", Yamato interjected.

"I'll manage it. You all have to rest", Yankumi sounded as if she would not want to hear them object.

"But it's Friday", Nao said timidly and her teacher looked puzzled at her only female student.

"We were supposed to write a test today", she remembered the math teacher. First they looked at her as if she was crazy, but then they started laughing.

"That's a good one, Katsuragi. I didn't know you were so humorous", although his stomach hurt like hell Ren was still able to laugh.

"Well, thanks for lifting our spirits", Yamaguchi said, "but now it's time for us to go back."

"I wasn't trying to be funny", Nao mumbled, "I was serious there."

But no one could hear her for they were always out of reach.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Four._**


	5. Feisty Mai & Sensitive Nao

_**©Sunrisepainter**_: _Golden Skies_

* * *

Feisty Mai and Sensible Nao

After this events the relationship between Nao and the boys changed drastically. They did not call her arrogant anymore or giving unnecessary comments. They accepted her completely as one of them. As for her she talked a little bit more. Not to all of them but at least at to a quarter of the class. The one she seemed to be mostly fond of was Ichi. Maybe it was because he was the most understanding of them or it was because he was the first time who tried to approach her normally. She did not know herself the reason why, but she soon saw him as the first friend she ever made at this school.

And he was the first one she entrusted with some of her secrets. He asked her if it was okay for her to tell some of the facts to Yamato and his other friends, because they would soon or later asking for it anyway. She was okay with it as long as she was not forced to tell them herself for she was still not courageous enough to handle six guys at once. And so the six of them got to know more about Katsuragi Nao.

Her father had actually been the owner of a company for cosmetic article. He and his wife died two years ago in an accident. The company was sold off and Nao got a big fortune. It was enough for her attending an all – girls – school. That is the reason why she never encountered a single guy at school and did not know how to deal with them.

But unfortunately some of money was stolen and now she ended up penniless. Living by herself she somehow managed to survive, but she was forced to leave her old school and transfer to a public school. Because Akadou was the only one she could afford and ready to take her in, she had no other choice as to meet with her biggest fear.

The guys were really touched by her story, although they got the feeling that she was still keeping some important details from them.

"We can be happy that she was ready to tell us at least _something_", Yamato said, when Kengo still complained about her being not earnest.

"Well, after some time we'll get to know more", Ichi agreed. He then told them that she wanted them to treat her the same as before. She did not wanted be sympathized . The guys could understand her feelings very well, because some of them were in similar situations. They all had their own kind of problems at home.

Nao was a little relieved that the guys knew something about her know. It was good to talk about the things she only told Mai until now. And she was happy to seed that it did not influence their growing friendship in the slightest.

So the days went on quietly. Sometimes the vice principle would visit the classroom, because he got the idea that a calm 3D was not a good sign. Suspiciously he eyed everyone of them and told them again and again that they should try to stay out of trouble for it would "hurt the good reputation of their precious school". And like he wanted to protect the reputation of the school, Yankumi wanted to protect her students. So every visit of Sawatori ended with both of them leaving the room quarreling.

But even the vice principle had to admit that Yamaguchis presumption was right. As time went by Katsuragi Nao became more and more used to her class and the life as a girl in an all – boys – school. There were still moments when she was very flustered. For example when she once walked down metal stairs and the wind blew up her skirt so that every guy could see her underwear. But after a few ours staying on he beloved rooftop, where not even Yankumi or Ichi could persuade her to come down, she calmed down and was even able to smile a bit about this stupid incident.

But after some calm days there had to be new trouble awaiting her for somehow it was impossible for Nao living an easy life.

One weekend in November she worked more shifts than before because she had to pay the high bill for the heater. Without it her apartment was unbelievable cold and winter was coming sooner than expected.

It was Saturday afternoon when the drama started. There were just a few costumers at the restaurant. Most of the people stayed at home, because it was freezing cold outside. Mai, Nao and the older owner of the restaurant were the only ones working. While Mai was in the storage room to look for some ingredients, Nao was busy cleaning the counter. She did not look up when new customers entered the restaurant. She told them to wait a moment for she first had to wash her hands. As she looked up to ask for their order she was surprised to see Kazama Ren and Ichimura Rikiya standing in front of the counter. They were no less surprised than her and after a short greeting they told her what they wanted to buy.

"Just take a seat and I'll bring your order", she told them and want away to get their menus.

When she was ready she brought it at their table and placed herself on the bench across from them.

"Is it okay for you to sit with us for a moment?", Ichi asked nervously as he did not want her to get in trouble.

"Of course. There isn't much to do anyway and my boss is really kind", she smiled.

"Working here must be well paid, isn't it?", Ren asked and couldn't help but to feel a little envious.

"I wouldn't want to work anywhere else", she confessed, "but please don't tell anyone I'm working here."

"Why not?"

"Well, you know the guys much more than I do. They would be here everyday and annoy me", she grimaced. Ichi and Ren laughed. She was absolutely right.

"And additionally part – time work is prohibited at our school", she added with a sad smile, "it would bad if Sawatori found out. Not even Yamaguchi – sensei should know."  
"I know", Ren mumbled for he had had the same troubles a while ago, "don't worry we won't tell anyone.

"And how do you manage your job and homework?", Ichi wanted to know. Nao was about to answer when the door was opened and a group of scary looking boys and girls entered the restaurant. Immediately they had all the attention, because they were very loud. Somehow they looked like they were seeking for trouble.

As soon as they entered, they seated themselves in one corner of the restaurant and the guys put their boots on the table. The girls were just giggling and chatting in annoying high pitched voices. Nao sighed and raised from her seat:  
"I think I'll have to trouble myself with them."

She swiftly walked over to the table with the provoking youths and asked in a timid voice what they wanted to order. First they just ignored her, but then she raised her voice a little and asked the same question again.

"Hey bitch, we heard you the first time, so don't bother, 'kay", one of the girls told her.

"Well, I would like to have you tonight in my room, honey", one of the boys winked at Nao flirtatious. Nao blushed as usually.

"Oh, she's so cute, I would like to eat her right here, right now", another boy licked his lips. Nao tried to stay calm but in the corner of her eye she could see Ichi and Ren tensing up. If she did not end it soon they would be tempted to start a fight with this nasty people. She once again ask them if they wanted to order or to leave.

"Oi, oi, don't get angry, little Miss", the guy who wanted to eat her laughed an finally they told her what they wanted. When she went away all the guys were whistling and making inappropriate noises while the girls still giggled like crazy.

She swiftly brought the orders over to their table, but there was still no end to this. One of the girls accidentally spilled her soda over Naos blouse and the guys started throwing with fries. They were loud, unmannerly and when one of the guys actually touched her bud she war nearly about to cry.

She heard a crashing sound and saw that Ren was making his way over to her. He was boiling with anger and had a dangerous look in his eyes. Nao was about to stop him when she saw another person running around her and slapping the guy, who touched Nao before, in the face. Everyone was quiet, even the troublesome bunch.

"You bitch!", the guy finally exclaimed and looked angrily at the girl with brownish short hair, who stood now in front of the table.

"That was sexual harassment just now", she said with firm voice,"if you're not willed to leave immediately we'll call the police, got it?"

First the loud bunch did not even move, but when the saw the restaurant manager taking out the phone. They screamed some unlovely words and eventually scrammed. After they were gone the furious girl was praised and acclaimed.

"That was so brave of you, Mai – chan", Nao exclaimed and hugged her older friend.

"Thanks and I'm sorry for not stepping in sooner", Mai patted her head.

"Seriously", Ren shook his head and smiled at his female classmate, "you sure know how to get into trouble..."

Nao blushed and smiled as well. Yes, she could not object to his statement.

"But don't worry for I'll always take care of you, my cut little friend", Mai ruffled her hair and looked at the boys approvingly, "and I'll hope you'll protect her at school. Nao is a very naïve and sensible person, so don't take your eyes off of her."

"We already know that", Ichi said smiling and Nao was very embarrassed to be treated like a little child.

"Don't talk about me when I am standing right next to you", and so Nao went to clean up the mess the clique left behind.

"Do you need help?", Ichi asked.  
"No, thanks", Nao smiled.

"Well, then I think we'll leave", Ren said slowly getting his things, "but if these guys come back then don't hesitate to call us, okay?" He gave her his phone number and she thanked him with civility. Then the guys leave.

"Well, well, which of the two could be your potential boyfriend?", Mai asked slyly after they were gone. Nao blushed as deep as ever and glared at her friend.

"None of course. You know that I don't have time for that and that I'm just too afraid of boys."

"But you get along with them. You did not hide nor stutter wile talking to them. You seemed to be fine", Mai was good at observing people.  
"Yes, because they're my friends and nothing more than this. I think I don't see them really as boys...more like...I don't know...", Nao could not explain how she felt about them.

"To me they look like nothing but boys, but they are good boys", Mai smiled, "I can understand that you trust them."  
"Hai", Nao was relieved when they changed the topic. She never had any romantic feelings for anyone in particular. While her old friends always talked about their hot boyfriends and being all lovey – dovey, she was more interested in studying and getting good grades.

"As for me", Mai said and blushed almost as much as Nao before, "I think I just met my fated one:"

"Seriously?", Nao was happy for her friends.  
"Yes, his name is Yamada Hiroshi – kun. He's in the medical section of my university. I met him once at a goukon and we talked a little. He's a really nice and gentleman-like guy. Because he wants to become a doctor just like his grandfather, he's working really hard. I like how he is serious and knows what he wants to do."

"That's great, Mai – chan. Did he asked you out?"  
"Not yet", Mai seemed a little down, "but I'm really nervous. What if he thinks like all the other boys? That I'm too rash and too violent?"

"Don't think like that. Just be like always. You're a great girl and if he really likes you then he'll accept you just as you are."

"Thanks, Nao – chan. You'll always know how to cheer me up", Mai hugged her, "and don't worry, even if I get a boyfriend, I'll still be there for you:"  
"I think that's not the problem", Nao mumbled, but Mai did hear her for she was much too excited.

"Ne, what about eating some noodled together. I'll treat you"

"Well, that sounds good", and after they had changed into their casual clothes, the girls went out to eat something.

They went to a small place with cheap prices. As soon as they knew what they wanted to order, the waitress came to their table and Nao was surprised that she remembered this young woman. The waitress stared at her as well and then she made an amused noise.

"Say, aren't you the girl from before? The girl I bumped into last time?", she wanted to know.

"Yes", Nao answered shyly and once again she was mesmerized by the beauty of this woman.  
"Well, I'm very thankful that you helped me last time. It was you who brought me home, wasn't it?"

Nao could not even open her mouth as the young woman went on talking:  
"I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I'm ashamed of myself for being in this state, but you know, I was just dumped by my boyfriend and even lost my job as a hostess, because the guy I was working for was my ex – boyfriends uncle. My brother was very angry after he came home, but he he is a good guy. We didn't have enough money after I lost my job, so he was forced to work as well. Yesterday I was fortunately hired at this shop here, but we still have some debts."

She sighed deeply and then smiled at the two girl:  
"Well, sorry for telling you all this. What do you want to have? I'm treating both of you, because I'm still indebted to you, young girl."

"That's not necessary", Nao answered quickly.

"It's okay. It's the only way I can give my props. So don't hold back. Order anything you like."

"Well, then I would like to have udon", Nao said embarrassed.

"I would like to have the same, please", Mai added.

"Okay, I'll bring it immediately. What's your name by the way?"

"Eto, I'm Katsuragi Nao and this is my best friend Mai:"

"Nice to meet you, Nao – chan, Mai – chan. My name is Kaoruko, but just call me Kao -chan."

The woman winked at them and then went away to get their food.

"Nao – chan, I don't know what it is, but you seem to get to know a lot of new people recently", Mai said to her friend teasingly. Nao did not answer for she was still to surprised about what just happened.

"I feel sorry for her. This world is so unjust", Mai shook her head, "she's so pretty and energetic, but still has to deal with same problems as us. Poor woman. First losing her boyfriend and then losing her job."

Nao agreed silently. She could understand what this woman had to go through.

"But still I think that she has less troubles than Nao – chan", Mai said.  
"What do you mean?"

"Her brother seems to be very reliable and takes care of her as good as he can. As for Nao, you have no one to take care of you. You're all on your own:"

"Stop it, Mai – chan", Nao was very flustered, "don't pity me. You know that I'm no alone. I have you and now I have my new friends at school. I don't feel lonely."

"Yeah, sorry, for a moment I was just lost in thoughts. Of course you can always count on me", Mai smiled.

Kao – chan brought them the food and went away to serve other costumers. But when he two girls were done and wanted to leave, she called out to Nao. While Mai stepped out for some fresh air, Nao went back to see what the young woman wanted to tell her.  
"It's just that I forgot to tell you something. I still have your jacket at home. I feel bad for keeping it all the time, but I did not even know your name or address, so it's really a happy coincidence, that we met once again. So, if you want you can fetch your jacket whenever you want. You know where I live, so you're always welcome."

"Thank you, Kao – san", Nao made a small bow, but the woman waved it aside:  
"Don't I'm the one who has to thank. There are not many people as kind as you, Nao – chan."

Nao smiled at her and then they bid farewell.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Five.**_


	6. In Your Own Way

_**©Sunrisepainter**_: _Golden Skies_

* * *

_A/N: Okay, at this point I want to apologize to all of you that my writing sometimes is a little confusing and contains a lot of spelling, grammar and word mistakes. I'm not a native english speaker, so I still need to improve my writing. So if there's something you don't understand or which doesn't make sense, don't hesitate to ask ;-).  
_

_Moreover I want to thank you for the reviews (15! Wow!^^). It really means a lot to me, so thanks  
_

_**xXRoyal Mai and Miki HimeXx, Ayiana.M.W., Fruitlessberry, Nana Suzuki, Chuu112, Mina Luriya, Lady Syndra & silvermist1116.**  
_

_I hope I didn't forget anyone.  
_

_And now please enjoy the next chapter.  
_

_Liebe Grüße von_

_**Sunrisepainter**  
_

* * *

_In Your Own Way_

On Monday morning Nao was very sleepy at school. It was hard for her to keep her eyes open, so she put her head on her hands and tried to stay awake. But the guys did not miss her unusual behavior. Normally Nao was a very attentive and alert student.  
"What's wrong with you?", Kura was the first one, who dared to ask her.

"Oh, nothing. Really", she tried to smile, "I am just studying really hard for the mock exams."

Kura made a silly face:  
"Mock exams? You're actually preparing for it?"

"Of course I do. I care a lot about my grades, because I want to go to university."

"Really?", the guys seemed to be very impressed.

"Do you already know what job you want to do?", Ichi asked.

"No, unfortunately I'm still looking for something I am good at", she looked a little depressed.

"Well, don't be down", Nao shrieked when Yankumi suddenly stepped into their conversation, "you're still young and there is plenty of time until graduation. But it's great that you're already thinking about you're future."  
"Yes, that's amazing. I still don't have the slightest idea of what to do after school", Kura sighed, "but I know that it will be difficult to find a job."  
"Guys listen", Yankumi stepped to front, "don't be so undetermined. People might often tell you that you're worthless or stupid, but if you really work hard on your dreams, they may come true one day. Just don't give up right from the beginning."  
The guys were not very persuaded, but they were afraid of one of their teachers long speeches, so they kept their mouths shut.

"And as for you, Katsuragi", Yankumi smiled motherly at her female student, "don't overwork yourself. You look really worn out today. Even if you have high ambitions, you should have fun and try to enjoy your high school days."

"Hai", Nao mumbled, but was not so sure, if she could take this advise.

* * *

"Do you have to work today?", Ichi asked Nao after class ended.

"Yes, in the evening. Why?", she eyed him questionably.

"That's good", he smiled, "so you can come with us to the game arcade now, can't you?"

She was really suspicious of him:

"So you want me to follow Yamaguchi – sensei's words?"

"Of course. Everyone can see that you're much too stiff. You need to relax for a while."  
"I've never been to a game arcade...", she confessed slowly.

"It's okay, we'll show you how thrilling we are, Nao - _chan~_", Shunsuke put his arm around his shoulder, but was pushed away by Yamato, who saw how troubled Nao looked. The girl wondered if she was really as boring and uptight as everyone said.

"Okay, I'll give it a try", she eventually sighed and soon was dragged out of the classroom by Shunsuke and Kura.  
"What's wrong, Ren?", Yamato asked his friend when the others were gone. The whole morning Ren was very quiet and not as spirited as always.

"Nothing big, I just don't have time to hang around with you guys today, sorry", he jumped over a chair and headed home. Yamato was really worried for he knew about Ren's problems at home. Well, soon or later he would find out what was going on, but for now he wanted to enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

The guys did not exaggerate. Nao was really amazed how many funny games there were at the arcade and she was really enchanted by a game called "Move It". She just had to follow the moves of the dancers on the screen. After half an hour the guys were kind of bored watching her having fun on her own and they started looking for their own favorite games. After a while Nao was too exhausted to go on and went over to watch Kura and Ichi playing a shooting game.

"Oh man, I lost again", Kura was very disappointed, but then he saw Nao standing next to him, "you wanna try, Katsuragi – chan?"

"Um", she was a little unsure, but after Kura explained her how to use the joy – stick she was enjoying herself once again. She could not beat Ichi for he was just too skilled.

"Guys look, hot girls!", Shunsuke jumped up and down trying to get a better look at the girls playing the same game Nao was fawning over just a moment ago.

"They are from Sakura High, this elite private school for girls", Ichi remarked.  
"Wow, how they move!", Kengo was excited, as well as Ichi and Kura. Yamato just rolled her eyes while Nao paled when the three girls looked over to their group.

"I don't believe, they're coming over here!", Shunsuke freaked and soon four of the guys were busy doing their hair and clothes. But the three girls passed them as if they were invisible and instead started talking to Nao.

"Hello, Nao- chan", the largest of the girls greeted her with a smile, "how are you? Long time no see."

Nao shuffled her feed. It was a pretty awkward situation for her.

"Well, I'm fine, thanks Miyako – chan."  
Miyakos smile became even bigger and then she noticed the guys looking at the three girl in a mix of curiosity and admiration:

"I heard you're attending Akadou now? I hope you're not too distressed because you have to hang around with _these_ kind of guys. It must be so hard, especially with your anguish of boys."

"Oi, you bitches!", Yamato piped up angrily. But Nao stepped forward and blocked his way. She looked at Miyako with earnestness:  
"I'm very grateful for your concern, Miyako – chan. But I'm not troubled by these guys at all. I think that they are the nicest and honest kind of people I ever met in my life, so I would appreciate it if you could leave us alone from now on."

Miyako and her two friends looked at Nao in disbelief. Then they just wrinkled their nose and left without looking back. When they were gone Nao sighed with relief.

"How did you get to know such snobby girls?", Kengo was as curious as his other friends.

"Well", first Nao did not really want to reveal another secret of hers, but she did not want to lie either, "I – I went to Sakura be – before."

"Really?", the boys asked in unison. Nao nodded and then she wanted to leave.

"Already?", Ichi asked, "don't let this girls ruin your good mood."

"It's not because of Miyako - chan and the others. I just have to do my homework before I have to work."  
"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow. And don't forget what Yankumi told you: Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Thanks, Kamiya – kun. See you tomorrow", she smiled at them and then she went home by herself.

"Did you hear it? She called me Kamiya – _kun_", Shunsuke blushed.

"Oi, don't get ahead of yourself", Kura laughed and slapped him on the back of his head, "she just wanted to be nice."

"Still, I think she already fell for my incredible charm", Shunsuke ventured to say. The other guys just shook their heads and rolled their eyes. But they did not want to destroy his illusion.

* * *

After work Nao finally had time to relax a little. She laid down on her futon and closed her eyes. Today the group, which caused a ruckus at their restaurant once, was back lingering around at the front door. Mai was very angry and wanted to chase them away, but Nao tried to calm her down. As long as they were not doing anything, it would save a lot of trouble. Sometimes Nao wondered why she was such a coward and a crybaby. Sure, when she met Miyako today she was able to face her properly, but it still took a lot of her energy and confidence. She was really ashamed of herself that she was always so weak. When she was taken by the guys from her school or the gang of another school she had been nothing but helpless. She always had to be saved by someone else. It was not the first time she was thinking that something had to change.

She no longer wanted to be a burden to the boys of her class. If she could have been just half as brave and strong as Mai or Yamaguchi – sensei...

Nao sighed and rolled to the side starring at the wall. Every time she was alone in her apartment she was getting very depressive. She wanted to change, but she could not do it on her own. She needed help and she knew exactly who she had to ask.

* * *

"What did you just ask?", unbelievably Kumiko stared at her student. All the others were already gone, because class just ended. Nao took a deep breath and repeated her question:  
"Please help me to get stronger, Yamaguchi – sensei!"

"B-but Mai, I...", the teacher stuttered and did not know how to respond.

"I beg of you", Nao got down on her knees and bend over, "I really admire you and I'd like to be as brave as you. I'm always weak and start crying, but I really want to change myself. I don't want you to show me how to fight, I just..." She looked up in confusion when she heard a sniffle.

"Are you seriously crying?", Nao asked and raised to her feed.

"Sorry, Katsuragi. It's just the first time one of my students told me this. I always wanted to hear something like this. "I admire you", "You're cool", "I want to be like you". I can understand you perfectly. Around these guys you need a person guiding you and showing you the way of life. Don't worry", she gripped Naos hands, "I'll show you how to get self – confident and stronger."

"Is that so?", Nao asked slowly for she was really surprised by the reaction of her teacher. But eventually she laughed:  
"Thanks a lot, Yamaguchi – sensei."  
Kumiko smiled back at her and made a fighting pose:  
"Let's meet in the gym tomorrow after school, okay?"

"Um", Nao answered happily. Maybe she was really able to change herself. With an energetic teacher like Yamaguchi – sensei it seemed quite possible.

"And I must say you're already different, Katsuragi – chan", Kumiko added patting her students head.

"Really?", the young girl was astonished.  
"Hai, you looked a little gloomy and withdrawn at the beginning, but recently you've become more cheerful and openly around the guys. Keep up the good work!"

* * *

When Nao went home this day she was really blissful. It was the first time that someone praised her like this. And for one more time she was convinced that Yamaguchi – sensei was the best and sweetest teacher she had ever met. And she was sure that the boys felt the same way, because they really seemed to worship her.

The next day the guys got to know another secret of Nao. When they got back their last math test, Yankumi could not help but tell the whole class that only Nao got full marks on her test and was recently the brightest student of their school.

"I was so happy reading your results that I almost cried", the teacher blurted out and the girl blushed in her deepest color of red while the guys started whistling.  
"Wow, Katusrigai – chan, are you the granddaughter of Einsteern?", Shunsuke asked in disbelieve and looked somehow confused when the whole class started laughing.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"You're really stupid, Kamiya. It's Einstein. E-I-N-S-T-E-I-N", Yankumi spelled the name.  
"Ugh, don't be so petty. Anyway, I think Nao's great", and nobody would object.

"So, because of this I think it would be good, if you could tutor the boys a little and help them with their homework, Katsuragi – chan", Yamaguchi said.

"Me?", the girl was very surprised.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. How about being my private tutor, Katsuragi – sensei", one of the boys shouted.

"Teach us some loooove~", another one joined in.

"Cut it out, boys. I'm serious here", once more Yankumi looked very scary and the boys immidiately went quiet. When the teacher looked at Nao she was back to her energetic self:  
"What do you think, Katsuragi – chan? It will really help the guys to graduate..."

"Maybe I'll give it a try...", Nao answered but she was not sure if she was able to handle a bunch of wild and lazy boys.

"Just take it as training practice", Yamaguchi whispered when she handed out the tests. So that was what it was all about. Nao sighed and let it slide. Her teacher meant know harm, in fact even thought it a good opportunity for her to interact with boys.  
But nevertheless it was horrible. After the class some of the boys wanted her to repeat math a little. She had to walk in front of the class and tried to explain the problem. But it was almost impossible. They did not really listen, but were more busy asking her weird questions and telling her to speak up a little, because her voice was barely a whisper. She tried her best to speak a little louder, but the guys did not even try to understand her. She was more insecure than ever and so the first lesson ended with her leaving the room in despair. She was angry. Not at the boys. Angry at herself for not doing anything to prove them how serious she was about helping them.

Good for her that the training with Yankumi began today. When she entered the gym she was surprised that her teacher was already waiting for her. As always she wore a red track – suit, but this time Yamaguchi – sensei had also a white headband around her forehead.

"Yo, Katsuragi – chan, let's start, ne? Fighting – oh!", the teacher shouted and raised her fist.

"What's wrong?", she asked, when Nao just stared at her, "come on, let's do it together."

"Fighting...", demanding Kumiko looked at her student. Slowly Nao raised her arm a little and said quietly:

"Oh..."  
"Louder. I can't her you."

"Oh..."

"Try again. If you want people to listen to you, you first have to raise your voice. Fighting-"

Nao took a deep breath and finally shouted on top of her lungs:

"OH!"

Even Yamaguchi – sensei was surprised and smiled at her in astonishment:

"Well done, Katsuragi – chan. See? You can do it. And now let me tell you something. Being strong has not always to do with a strong body and muscles or a lot of brain. You have to deal with difficult situations in your own way. Think about what you're good at and what you can do. Be confident and never give up."

"But what can I do? I'm always the one standing in the background and not doing anything. I felt terrible when the guys were beaten up in front of my eyes", Nao sat down on the ground. There were some tears in the corner of her eyes when she remembered how helpless she felt at that time.

"Nao – chan", Yamaguchi – sensei said in a warm voice and got down on her knees so that she was face to face with her student, "that's totally different. The guys, who captured you, were dangerous. It wasn't your fault. But you didn't look away. You felt the same pain as your comrades and that is what it's all about. Don't hide yourself and just try to be yourself. You have your own ways to protect the things dearest to you:"

"Yamaguchi – sensei", Nao whispered.

"Yosh", the teacher smiled and ruffled Naos hair, "now stand up and I'll show you how you can easily free yourself, when someone holds you from behind."

"Hai."

* * *

On the evening of the same day, Nao got a phone call from her friend Mai. She was really excited, because she had a date with her new love interest. Nao congratulated her and assured her that she was very happy for her.  
"What's wrong, Nao – chan? You sound a little down...", Mai seemed to be worried about her.  
"Ah, it's just that some of the boys are still mocking me", Nao answered, "it's really frustrating."  
And then she told her the situation in the afternoon.

"Maybe you should start with a smaller group of people", Mai proposed, "pick out the guys you get a long with and try to teach them. You'll feel more comfortable and maybe you'll even gain a little confidence. But don't let them get to you. Be strong, Nao – chan."

Nao was really moved by her friends words and determined to try it out. She was very grateful to have Mai, who always gave her strength.

"Arigatou, Mai – chan. I'll hope your date will be successful. Sleep well."

"Thanks. Sweet dreams, Nao – chan. By bye", and so Mai's voice was gone and Nao sighed deeply as she took her Japanese literature book. As she flipped through the pages she could not quite concentrate on the content. Her mind was still in the gymnasium and thinking about what her teacher had told her.

_Don't hide yourself and just try to be yourself. You have your own ways to protect the things dearest to you._

But _what_ was dearest to her? And furthermore what was her _own_ way? What could she do? Thoughtfully she looked at the text in her book. She was good at studying, but was she good at tutoring as well? Did the guys even need her? Sure, there grades were really low, but did they even care? Nao doubted that the boys in her class were interested in going to university. But she did not even expected them to have high goals. They just wanted to graduate and that was enough for her to think seriously about Mai's idea.

She needed to change. She wanted to find her own way.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Six._**


	7. The Brand New Nao

_©**Sunrisepainter:** Golden Skies_

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry if the chapters may take longer than before, because at the moment I have a lot of work to do and there are still some other stories that want to be updated. But the one of you that write fanfictions themselves might understand what I'm talking about. But I won't abandon this story completely, so don't worry ;). I'm still thankful for all your nice reviews that always motivate me. So thanks to:  
_

_**Mina Luriya, silvermist1116, , .3D, Ayiana & 123rdGambleStreet**  
_

_Thanks for reading this chapter.  
_

_**Sunrisepainter**  
_

* * *

The Brand New Nao

The silence was overwhelming. Unexpected and somehow awkward. Every teacher, who passed by the room of class 3 – D this morning, would stop in his tracks and listen to the silence. He would scratch his chin and shook his head in disbelief. Then he would think that all the students of the class were gone. Yes, that had to be the explanation of this phenomenon. He would silently open the door a little and peek into the room and he would be shocked. Because he would see that all students of this class would sit calmly at their tables and stare at the blackboard. He would not believe his eyes and twinkle several times if he was dreaming. But it was no dream, but reality. And he would close the door and run as fast as he could to the faculty room to ask the other teachers for an explanation. Well, that is what he Physics teacher Tsuruoka did. But he did not get an answer. The other teachers did not believe him nor did they have the slightest idea what was going on.

The cause of this unusual behavior of the boys was no one else but their female class mate, because this morning there was something wrong. Nao did not act like herself nor did she look like herself.

"What's that...that _thing_ she's wearing?", Honjo asked in a whisper when the first shock was gone.

"I think it's some kind of leggings", Ichi answered and stared at Nao like the rest of the class did.

"But why did she change her style?", another boy wondered, "she even put her wonderful long hair in braids."

"Well, I don't mind. Even if she wears something else or did her hair in another way, she's still cute", Kura said. Nao blushed, because he spoke loud enough for her to hear him.

"Is that something someone with a steady girlfriend should say?", Kamiya shook his head and gave Nao a disappointed gaze, "oi, Nao – chan why do you wear this weird thing? Why hiding your nice legs?"

She was really embarrassed that he did not even get red when telling her this. She tried to say something back, but could not find the right words. Instead she just sat down at her desk and tried to focus on her homework.

"Don't you get it, guys?", Yamato grinned, "she couldn't stand how you all were always drooling over her. That's why she wants to look a little more nondescript."

"Humph", Shunsuke grunted and seemed to be a little huffed. The others could not quite say if it was because of Naos change or of what Yamato said about drooling.

"Good morning, everyone", cheerfully Yamaguchi – sensei stepped into the classroom. Immediately she was aware of the long faces some of the boys made.

"What's going on guys? Did something happen?"

Nobody said a word and Nao shrunk in her chair. Yamato just smirked. These guys were just too childish.

"Ah, you'll must be nervous because of the mock exams next week. But don't worry, if you just learn and believe in yourself you can do it."

They did not motivate them in the slightest. They started moaning, but the one who looked most terrified was Ren. Not only Yamato noticed his tension, Nao also wondered why Kazama paled, so she tried to approach him after the lesson was over.

"Ano, Kazama – kun", she said in a low voice, so that only he could hear her. Surprised he looked at her:

"Katsuragi, what's wrong? Since when do you talk to us on your own accord?"

She bit her bottom lip and shuffled her feed. No, she could not draw back now. She was much to concerned as to leave him alone, so she worked up her courage and tried to keep looking in his face.

"I – I...I mean...I wondered if something is bothering you", she finally said and stared at him with open concern and worry.

Ren did not answer her. Instead he just stared at his desk with thoughtful eyes.  
"If it is about the mock exams, I could...", she started, but soon stopped, when she saw how Ren tensed. He looked a little angry and troubled. As fast as she could she bowed her head:

"Gomen, I didn't want to meddle. I just...", she looked to the ground. She heard how he raised from his seat and shrieked when she felt his hand on her head:  
"Don't worry, Katsuragi. I'm fine."

When she looked up, she could see him smile, but there was still something more in his eyes. Something she could not quite explain. But he just took his bag.

"Hey Ren, where do you thing your going? We still have class."

But Ren did not even bother to answer Kura and just left without saying anything.

"Did you feel it, too?", Yamato asked Nao and still stared after Ren.  
"Um", Nao nodded her head. So he also saw that something was wrong.

"What are you talking about?", Kamiya asked confused and looked between Nao and Yamato back and forth. They did not answer him and so he was once more annoyed. Why did Nao seem to get along with everyone but not him? He watched Nao as she went back to her desk and seemed to be deep in thoughts. Kamiya could not help but stare at her a little longer as he should.

She was really cute. He felt his heart skip a beat whenever she bit her bottom lip or had a dreamy look in her eyes as if she were miles away. He wished she would be as concerned about him just as she was about Ren.

He was still hurt, because she rejected his invitation the last time. If he should give it another try?

He resolved to asked Kura about this case for he was the only one in there class who already had a girlfriend.

Nao knew that Rens problems had something to do with the exams. It was her female intuition which told her. And while listening to class an idea came to her mind. It would kill two birds with one stone.

He did not come back to class, so she had not the opportunity to talk to him, but there was still Yamato, one of Rens best friends. She still could not tell what kind of guy Ogata was, but she was sure that he was good at observing people. So she decided to trust him and told him about her plans.

At first he was a little skeptical, but as he saw the seriousness in her eyes he accepted.

"But are you that you can handle us all?"

"I have to. It's not only for my own sake, but also for Kazama – kun. I not only have to change my appearance, but also my inner self. Don't get me wrong. I'll never be a completely different person, but I want to work hard to do my best."

He nodded and smiled at her.

"Okay, we'll do it. I hope the guys will accept. Well, when I tell them it's for you, I think it'll be okay."

Nao was touched and relieved.

"Thanks, Ogata – kun."

* * *

The "plan" was simple. They just wanted all to meet up at Yamatos house together to learn for the mock exams. It went well. All except Honjo, who had to help his dad in his shop, promised to come.

They wanted to meet up on Friday afternoon and Nao was more than nervous. It was her first time going to a guys house. She prepared herself very well, so that she would be able to answer all their questions if they might need her help.

The house of the Ogatas looked very nice. It seemed like his family was quiet wealthy. Nao realized that she did not know anything of the guys yet. Of course she knew that Yamato was the leader of her class and that he was short – tempered, observant and his grades were not so good, but she did not know about his family background. Neither of the others. She hesitated a little when she stood in front of the door. What would his parents say if she suddenly showed up like this?

"What's wrong, Katsuragi – chan?", she heard someone asking, "why don't you go in?"

"Oh hello, Ichi – kun", she smiled at him, "I'm just a little nervous. It's been a long time since I've been at someone else house."

"Don't worry. Yamatos parents live separately. His father is a little strict, but I don't think that he's at home. He works a lot, you know", Ichi told her. She nodded her head and finally dared to rang the door bell. She felt a little calmer now that she was not alone. The door opened and Yamato greeted them:  
"What's up?"

"Hello, Ogata – kun", Nao bowed her head a little and shuffled her feet.

"Oi, how often do we have to tell you not to be so formal. You're one of us now, Katsuragi."

"Sorry."

"Come in, the others are not here yet. Do you want something to drink or to eat?"

"Yes, I would like to have some tea please", Nao answered and carefully walked into the living room.

"Me too", after putting his coat on a hug, Ichi went straightly to the huge white sofa in the middle of the room. It seemed like he had been at Yamatos house before. Nao looked around. The room was very big and well furnished. There were some precious paintings and Chinese vases, but no family pictures or other things, that showed the private life of the occupants. Yamato carried a tray with a tea pot, five cups and some cookies.

"Katsuragi, don't stand there. Sit down."

"H-hai", finally she removed her coat and her scarf and sat down in the comfortable armchair across the sofa.

There was a short silence between the three of them until the door bell rang and Kura walked in as cheerful as ever. Until the other two boys came he was the only one talking and entertaining them by imitating all sort of comedians he recently saw on TV. Nao could not help but laugh along with the others. Soon all her nervousness was gone and she felt a lot calmer. Nonetheless she did not forget the reason for all of this, so she secretly watched Ren. His expression was not different as the ones of the other guys and she wondered if maybe she was mistaken this morning. But as soon as the subject changed to exams and school, his mood seemed to change and his face to drop.

At first they decided to just practice some math problems, everyone on there own. Nao had no problems at all and so she was the first one to finish. She looked around as they all seemed to work hardly.

Kura laid on the floor and scratched his head with his pen while his paper was still blank. Yamato was reading the same text again and again and could not quite understand what he had to do. Ichi however was done with half of the tasks. He might have been the smartest of all the boys, but at math he was not better than average. Same went for Shunsuke. He did not seem very interested in the problems in front of him, but instead he ate most of the cookies and did not even waste one thought about math. Nao did not realize it, but while she was still studying, he had been staring at her. Now he pretended to be working as hard as the others to impress her, but she was more interested in the person occupying the armchair beside her. Ren looked the most stressed of them all. He was nervously chewing on the tip of his pencil and shaking his head once in a while after scratching his answers.

Nao was about to say something, when Shunsuke suddenly tried to get her attention:

"Nao – sensei, I don't get this part. Can you explain it to me?"

Actually he was not really interested in solving the problem, but he somehow felt irritated that she had just eyes for Ren. Was he jealous? No, of course not. Well, he would have never it.

Nao being the good – natured girl she was, could not help but try her best to explain this simple problem.  
"If 4 times x plus 2 is the value of 10, then you just have to subtract 2 and divide it by 4. If you've done this you'll see that x equals 2."

"Wow, now I get it", Shunsuke slapped his forehead and gave the girl his biggest smile, "Nao – chan, you're really awesome!"

Nao blushed. The other guys, who were listening to their conversation, soon wanted her to teach them too. She was a little taken aback, but also happy that she actually could help them after they had done so much for her. Was that what Yankumi meant?

"Yo, Ren", Yamato addressed the only one who did not join them, "why don't you ask Katsuragi for help as well?"

"What the hell?! Just leave me alone! This whole thing was a bad idea from the beginning! Why do we have to waste our time with studying? You as well as me that we won't get any better in school. We're failures! This sweet "let's meet for studying, ne?" is a whole bunch of crap!"

The others watched in horror as their friend threw his math book away like an angry little brat. With a loud noise it hit the floor and a deep silence followed. Everyone was shocked by Rens sudden outburst. Yamato was the first one to speak:

"Oi, don't be so childish! Thanks to Katsuragi we were finally able to understand something. Why don't you give it a try?"  
"Don't make me laugh!", Ren spat out, "just because you got one question right means you'll get good grades? She's just some nerdy chick, who thinks that tutoring some hopeless cases like us makes her look good in front of the teachers."

Nao flinched as his angry eyes met her frightened ones:

"Don't play innocent, crybaby. You're not better than all the others who think that idiots like us will never keep up with smart people like you, don't cha?"

"I- I...", Nao was about to burst out in tears.  
"Oi, Ren!", Ichi intervened.

"Whatever. I'm outta here", and he left the house with a furious and disappointed look in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Katsuragi?", Ichi asked worried, but she was too much in a shock to answer.  
"Man, this idiot! What's his damn problem", Kura clenched his fist. The others were pissed as well. Of course, Ren was their friend, but why did he had to get so worked up.

"Well, what do we do now?", Shunsuke asked, "should we go after him?"

"No", Yamato shook his head, "he has to cool down first. Or do you want to risk a fight?"

"You know Ren as well as me. When he's in range, he doesn't think clearly anymore, so what if he gets himself into trouble?", Kura was worried as well.

While the boys were still discussing, Nao was left with her own thoughts. She was so confused that she could not even shed a tear. So much thoughts were running through her head.

Was she really just a nerd? Was she really so arrogant?

No. She shook her head. No. He was wrong. Absolutely. At the beginning she might have thought that these guys were just violent and rude, but it was different now.

She really wanted to be part of them. They had been nice to her, so she wanted to return the favor.

"_...what if he gets himself into trouble?"_

Kuros last sentence snapped her out of her motionlessness. In trouble? Ren?

_Protect the things dearest to you._

Before even thinking about her own actions, Nao rushed out of the house. She run as if someone was chasing after her. She could hear the boys yelling her name, but she ignored them. She had to become stronger. She had to do this now.

* * *

The sun was already setting and the street lamps went on. She searched all the allies, play grounds and shops. Sweat run down her cold face, but she did not care. She forgot to take her coat. But she did not care. She was soon out of breath, but she did not care. All she was thinking about was finding her classmate. No, finding her _friend_.

Sleepiness was overwhelming her. Her steps became slower. In the end she tripped over a can and fell on the pavement. Pain was rushing through her right knee and the smell of blood crawled into her nose. Tears of desperation welled up in her eyes. Angrily she washed them away. No, she could not give up.

And her determination paid off when she heard some guys talking.

"Man, this guy must be crazy. He goes against five people on his own. He doesn't stand a chance!"

"No kidding! But he looked as if didn't care 'bout a thing. Did ya see the look ins his eyes? Even when he was nearly pushed in front of a train he didn't give a damn..."

"Holy shit! These guys from Akadou are madness!"

That was enough for Nao to hasten her steps. These guys were talking about a train, so her next destination was the station. To her surprise there were no sounds of a fight going, so that she hoped that the guys were mistaken. She once again stopped in her tracks, when she saw the person she was looking for.

He said on the stairs leading to the tracks with his back against the banister. His breath was unsteady and heavy. Bruises and cuts bedecked his face and blood was dripping from his nose. All in all he was in a pretty bad shape.

He caught her stare and stumbled onto his feed while holding his side. Naos feed once again moved on their own.

* * *

_** End of Chapter Seven.**_


	8. He Looks Like Trouble

_©**Sunrisepainter:** Golden Skies_

* * *

_A/N: __Please enjoy the next chapter. R&R.  
_

_And btw: Thank you,_ **Lady Syndra**, **xXRoyal Mai and Miki HimeXx**_ and _**silvermist1116**_ for your reviews. **  
**_

* * *

He Looks Like Trouble

"What happened?", that was the only question she could ask in this kind of situation. At first he did not answer. He just gave a derogate snort and looked in another direction.

"What are you doing here?", his voice was darker than ever.

"I was looking for you", she mumbled and took a handkerchief from her pocket. Carefully she wanted to wipe the blood from his face, but he ruggedly pushed her hands away. Eventually he looked at her with irritated eyes:

"I don't need your help. Go home. This is no place for little girls like you."

"No", she said in a firm voice and surprised herself as much as the boy. But it was the first time she wanted to stand up for herself, because he needed her help right now.

"I won't go", she looked at him with a small pout on her lips, "you're obviously injured, so I can't just leave like this."  
Before he could utter another word, she pushed him back to sit on the ground and gently cleaned his wounds. He was too astonished by her sudden persistence as to brush her off one more time. Neither of them said a word while she pulled a pack of band aids from her pocket and treated the cuts on his face. Ren calmed down a little. He started to realize what he had done and how he had treated the girl before, who was now touching his face so softly and carefully as if he was something precious. He could feel the warmth of her finger tips on his skin and a strange sensation crept to his heart. It felt nice.

"Why do you have band aids in your pocket?", he finally asked to relax the tight atmosphere. She smiled a little:  
"The last time I was kidnapped it bothered me that I couldn't be of any help to you, so I felt very useless. Yamaguchi – sensei told me to do things in my own way and this was the only thing I came up with. I might not be able to get into your fights, because I'm really weak, but the less I can do is to help you after the fight is done."

Ren nodded his head. His remorse grew from second to second. Nao really cared a lot about her classmates and the only thing he could do was yelling at her.  
"Well, all done", she smiled with self satisfaction and sat down beside him after she put the band aids back into her pocket. Ren touched his nose and his forehead. She really did a good job.

"Thanks", he mumbled and scratched the back of his head. Nao did not answer and she felt like she had been a completely different person for the last twenty minutes. So bold.

"And you're wrong, Katsuragi", Ren said after a while without facing her, "you might cry a lot and you're sometimes too timid, but you're not weak."

"I-I am", she stuttered.

"No, you're not", he turned around to face her and was surprised how close their faces were. The tips of their noses almost touched. Both of them blushed and pulled away simultaneously.

"Any – anyway", Ren went on, "don't be so harsh on yourself. I mean you're really _awesome_. If I were you, I would've never dared to transfer to a school full of boys. You're brave, Katsuragi. Instead of me you never run away. You always face your problems and that is why I admire you."

She blushed after this compliment. But he was not done yet:  
"I've really been a fool today. I was wrong about calling you nerdy and that you just help us for your own profit. I apologize for being so rude. Neither you nor the guys are at fault. It's just that...aargh!", he ruffled his hair.

"You're afraid, aren't you?", her voice was barely a whisper, "sorry, if I'm too meddlesome, but I noticed you acting strange after Yankumi mentioned the exams, so I came to the conclusion that you..."

"Yes, I am afraid. Like hell I'm afraid! My family is going through hard times, you know. To give financial support I'm doing some construction work at night. It's hard, but well paid", he explained. Nao was really moved by this for she was in a similar situation.

"So that's why you're always sleepy", she mumbled.

"That's not the only problem. I don't have time to concern myself with school work, so sometimes I just think it would be better to quit school, so that I have more time for making money."

"But that would be even worse. Without graduating you can't get a proper job."

"Of course you would know what I mean, wouldn't you?", he smiled a little.

"We all get it!", a voice said and both of them turned around just to see Ichi, Yamato, Shunsuke and Kuro standing on top of the stairs.

"You guys, how did you find us?", Ren raised to his feed and stared at them in confusion, "and since when..."

"Doesn't matter how we got here. I think it's much more important that you finally told the truth. We all were worried about you, even Katsuragi. Although you were really mean to her..."

"And he already apologized, so it's fine", Nao smiled.

"You're just too nice, Katsuragi", Yamato sighed, but then a smile formed on his lips, "but thanks to you this idiot came back to his senses. We're glad to have you as our friend."

The other guys nodded in agreement and started laughing when Nao's face heated up like it was going to explode.

"And as for you, Ren", Yamatos face went serious once again, "just talk to us. We've already been like this, do you remember? When we first ended up in the same class we didn't understand each other and we're at each others throat as soon as we were involved with each other. Neither of us wanted really to fight, but we were too proud to be honest. Swallow your pride and just let us help you. No need to be ashamed of anything. We're all the same."

"Yamato is right", Ichi spoke up, "we all have problems with money, family, education or other things, but we already realized that as long as we stand together we can overcome all these things, that's what's Yankumi also taught us, don't you think?"

Ren nodded his head. His anger was already gone as he saw Naos worried face, but the words of his friends put him even more at ease. He was moved by their friendship and comfort and embarrassed for overreacting. Once again he apologized for his behavior and he was gladly forgiven.

"So Nao – chan, do you think you can still teach us some love?", Kuro mocked the girl, but instead of being flustered she just smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically.

* * *

And in the end they all went back to Yamatos house to study once more, but this time with a much calmer and peacefuller atmosphere.

After they were done Nao was pretty exhausted. Ichi was the first one to notice it and offered her to take her home. She gladly accepted and so the two of them said goodbye. They did not talk much during their walk. A lot happened this day and each one of them had their own thoughts.

Ichi wondered why the quiet and sophisticated Nao suddenly did something like aimlessly running around and looking for a boy she barely even knew. He glanced at the wound on her knee. She must have been really desperate to find him. Why? Could she relate to Ren, because they were in a similar situation? Or was it something more? Could it be that she somehow wanted to prove herself to them?

Nao on the other hand was satisfied with herself. Today she had been a little more brave than usual. Even the stinging pain on her knee could not spoil her happy mood. But still there was Kazamas money trouble. What could they do to help him out? Well, the least they could do was to support him in his school studies. She was determined to work out a study plan, where he was able to manage his time.

"Do you live in this street?", Ichis voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Um...hai. Sorry Ichimura – kun, I was spacing out for a moment", she apologized with a gentle smile.

"Are you still concerned about Ren?"

"Well, a little maybe", she confessed and they stopped in front of her house. He gave her a quizzical look.

"D-don't misunderstand", she blushed, "I care not especially for Kazama – kun, but for all of you guys."

"I know", he smiled, "you're the kind of girl that could never leave people in trouble alone. But don't worry too much, okay? We're all gonna help Ren. He's our precious friend."  
She nodded:

"Yeah thanks. You're really kind, you know Ichimura – kun?"  
Now it was his turn for blushing and he soon said goodbye. She watched how he disappeared into the darkness. It was great to have friends like this.

* * *

"What's that?", Yamato eyed the sheet of paper on Ren's desk curiously. It was Monday morning, but the other guys of the class were already shouting and running around in high spirits. Nao, who was already used to the noise and ruckus, just smiled at the guys and started to explain:

"Well, after Friday I still couldn't get the things Kazama – kun said out of my head, so I came up with this schedule. It should help you guys, and especially for you Kazama – kun, to organize your time wisely. With this you should be able to learn for school and still have time for a part – time – job."

"And is there still time for tutoring?", Shunsuke asked hopefully.

"Of course", she nodded her head, "if you need me to help you, I'll do. Ah Kazama – kun", she turned her head in Ren's direction, "I asked my boss if he had a job for you, but unfortunately our stuff is complete. However his brother is running a big fruit stand on the market. They always need people to help them loading their goods, selling them or deliver. So, if you'll like to do it, he'll persuade his brother in hiring you..."

She blushed when the boy just blankly stared at her in return.

"Well, you don't need to change jobs, but I thought that...", she stuttered.

"Are you kidding?", Kazama laughed, "don't tell me you're joking!"

"I-I'm not joking."

"Seriously? I can't believe it. Wow Nao – chan, you're great. No, actually you're awesome, Nao – sama", gratefully the boy slapped her lightly on the shoulder. As usual Nao blushed a deep shade of red, but her face beamed with joy. She was a little proud of herself.

"And tell you're boss that I'll gladly accept this offer", Ren said after he calmed down a little.

"Man, I can't believe you, Nao – chan. Just what did this guy do to gain your care?", although Honjo shook his head teasingly, he smiled.

The only one who looked a little annoyed was Shunsuke, but he did not utter a word about his disappointment. Yamato who was a close observer saw it indeed, but also did not say anything about it. For some time now, he had the suspicion that not all of Shunsukes attempts to flirt with Nao were quiet as playful as he tried to make them believe. Maybe he did not even realize it himself, but it seemed like he was pretty fond of the only girl in their classroom.

Yamato already thought about the possibility many of the boys falling head over heals for Nao. She was cute and caring and softhearted. He knew that some of his classmate already confessed to her, but as expected she turned all of them down. He imagined it to be very troublesome for her, because she was not someone who could break someones heart that easily. Well, if he was honest, Yamato was not very worried about these guys. They were easily in love and girl – crazy. He was more concerned for Nao. What if _she_ actually fell for one of them?

At the moment it seemed like she was too absorbed in her studies and work, not to forget her fear of boys, but what would happen if she developed feelings for one of them after some time?

Yamato did not know what to do in this kind of situation. Would it be best to stop her feelings? To prevent all kind of romantic relationships?

He was not quite sure, if this was possible. And what would Shunsuke do if it was not him she came to like? He knew that his friend was already jealous that Nao did not only care for him, and Yamato knew that he would be the first one to go mad if she would date anyone else. It could become very ugly if worst came to worst.

* * *

For now the following days went on peacefully. Ren started his new job at the fruit stand and two days later Honjo also joined in, when he heard that the brother of Nao's boss was still looking for employes. At the same time the week of mock exams began. Everyday all of them met up (either at Yamato's house or at school) to study for their tests. Sometimes other students of their class would joint in. The boys were especially insecure when it cam to math. Fortunately the math exam was at the end of the week, so there was still plenty of time to repeat some of the stuff.

Although Nao was already exhausted, she tried her best and taught the guys the basics. They met for the last time on the evening three days before the exam of Yankumi to resolve the last problems. Happily the girl noticed that there was an improvement and she told them that everything would be fine.

"We don't know how to thank you properly, Nao – chan", Ichi told her with a bright smile on his face, "you did so much for us, but we could never pay you back."

"Oh, that's not true", she was a little embarrassed, "you also saved me a lot in the past, so this is actually my way of paying you back."

"Thank you anyway", Yamato said and she was surprised when all six of them bowed their heads. She blushed and almost started crying, because she was so touched by this gesture. She wanted to say something in return when her cell phone rang.

"Sorry, it's my friend", she apologized and answered the call, "hello, Mai – chan?"

The guys could hear a shrill girly voice rambling. It sounded if she was really agitated. They uncomfortably looked at each other. Was it right to listen to a girls conversation?

"Stop, please calm down, Mai – chan. Please try to say it a little slower", Nao said with a soothing voice. But then she paled:  
"Did he really do that?"

The guys watched her carefully. It looked as if something happened to her friend. Her voice trembled as she once again answered her friend:

"Don't do anything. Just stay where you are. I'll come get you."

Then she hung up and raised to her feed. She almost had forgotten her male friends who now looked at her questionably. She bowed her head a few times:

"I'm sorry. I have to leave now. It looks like my friend was cheated and now she's really upset. I have to go look for her."

"Is it something serious? Should we go with you?", Ichi asked worried.

"No, you don't have to. She's not in danger, but just upset, so you don't need to bother", she smiled apologetically at all of them, "I'm sorry for leaving so hastily."

"Don't worry about us. Hurry and help your friend. She needs you right now", Yamato told her. She once again bowed her head and then stumbled out of the house.

* * *

"E-everything seemed so per-perfect", Mai sniffed, "he was so sweet and charming. He helped me in my chair, although we were only eating hamburgers. I laughed a lot and he made me feel secure, but then...then...", Mai could not stop herself from crying again. The two girls were sitting comfortably on Mai's bed. Naos face was still flushed from running so fast. She had been shocked as she saw her friend opening the door under tears. She had pulled Mai into a close hug and let her cry for some minutes. Somehow they ended up in Mai's room, still sticking close to each other. Nao stroke her hair and whispered some soothing words. She still was not sure what exactly happened, but she knew that he must have done something terrible.

"I'm sorry, Nao – chan", Mai mumbled into her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm your friend, so it's okay", Nao said.

Mai tried to sit up and wiped the tears off her eyes. She was still sniffling, but her voice was a lot calmer as she told her friend the whole story:

"Our dinner went really well. After that we had a walk through the park and sat down on a bench. We kis – kissed a few times and then he asked me if it was okay for me to do more...so – so he ask me if it was okay for me to go to a hotel..."

Nao breathed heavily:

"What did you do after that?"

"At first I was a little stunned and not so sure, but then he said that we didn't need to rush and that we could take out time. But he looked so disappointed and I loved him so much. So we went to that hotel room..."

"But you didn't really, did you?"

Mai did not answer, but her eyes told the truth. It was hard for her not to burst out in tears again, so Nao took her hand in compassion.

"It wasn't bad. He was really gentle and I was so happy...but then..."

Nao pulled her friend closer to herself.

"Suddenly there was this girl coming out off th – the cupboard. She had a v- video camera and...and then both of them told me to pay them unless...unless...I don't want my little film end up on the internet..."

"What?", Nao needed sometime to understand the situation, "they blackmailed you?"

Mai could only nod her head and started crying once again.

Nao could not believe it. She could hardly believe that there were actually people doing stuff like this. Compared to this her own problems seemed to be fading away like stars with the rising sun.

She felt sorry for her friend and already thought of a possibility to help Mai.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know", Mai mumbled, "I guess I just have to do as they told me. I shall give him the money by the end of the week. But I don't have enough."

"And did you tell the police already?"

Mai shook her head and looked at Nao in pure anguish and desperation.

"P-please, don't tell anyone and especially not the police. I'm just to ashamed of being tricked like that. And in addition I didn't even know that terrible girl. What would she do, if I sold Hiroshi – kun out? I think they're in a relationship, because he kissed her..."

"That's worse than I thought. That's inhuman."

* * *

Nao did not go home that night. She stayed with Mai and comforted her whenever her friend started crying again. But as the same time she felt sorry for Mai, she was really mad at that guy.

She was told not to tell the police, but she could not do nothing at all. She could not watch her friend getting hurt and she was determined to sort things out. She needed to get this video back. An idea started to form in her head. She could not tell Mai of this, but she needed the help of some of her new classmates.

In her class there were two guy that were really obsessed with technical stuff and video games. They knew everything about data and gaming and the internet. The next morning after she made sure that Mai was okay she approached the two guys who were really surprised that they suddenly got her attention.

She asked them to look up this Hiroshi guy and his university on the internet for her. She needed a possibility to meet up with him without him realizing that this had been her intention.

At first the two technical guys were a little confused but like all the other guys they could not resist a request from their only girl at school and so they help her out without asking any further.

In the afternoon she went to the university. She did not look like her usual self at all. Instead of her school uniform she wore casual clothes. Tight black pants, a large gray jumper under her white trench coat, a dark woolen muffler and brown high heeled boots.

Furthermore she carried a handbag what she never did. She even wore some make up and left her hair open.

Although she had to admit that she looked rather cute, she did not feel good. Maybe it was not only because of this revealing look but more because of the role she soon had to play. It was not easy for her. Not only did she have act like she was one of these giddy girls she did not like, as well she had to deal with a strange guy who she tough was nothing more than scum.

* * *

She was really nervous when she stood in front of the entrance of the university. Lots of people were coming out of the building and some of them gave her a curious look. One boy even ask her for her phone number. She turned him down with a nice smile and told him that she was waiting for her boyfriend.

She knew exactly who Yamada Hiroshi was when he came out with a bunch of guys. They were laughing about something and Nao wondered if he just told his friends about him deceiving Mai. It made her burning even more with anger, so she could not think clearly anymore and all her fears disappeared in an instant. She put on her sweetest smile and boldly approached the older guy.

"Hello, you're Yamada – kun, aren't you?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked her up and down very carefully. Then he gave her a creepy smile that he thought was charming and made her nearly puke.

"It depends on who wants to know it."

"I'm sorry for calling you so suddenly. My name is Yagami Nao. I'm from the countryside of Akita and I read about you on the internet. Last year you won a price for an essay you wrote. After high school I want to study medicine as well that's why I came here to ask you some questions about it. It's alright if you don't have time. Maybe some other student can answer my questions, but it's just that you're something like an idol to me", she smiled up to him in false admiration. In his eyes she could see what he was thinking about right now.

"_She's a naïve country girl that's crazy about me. She might be easy to fool."_

Of course he would not say something like this out loud. He still had to be careful.

"Well, it's nice that a cutie like you liked my essay. It's alright. If you want we can talk about it now. Would you like to drink some coffee?", he asked and shot his snickering friends a glare.

"That would be lovely", she said politely.

He said his friends good bye and put an arm around her shoulder. Nao closed her eyes and tried to think about something else. Everything would have been ruined if she pushed him away now.

"So, it's your first time in Tokyo?"  
"Yes."  
"Great, then it's my honor to teach you about everything you don't know about", she knew that he meant it suggestive, but she just put on her fake smile as if she did not hear it.

* * *

Kengo and Yamato were on their way home. They had just been with their other friends in a karaoke bar. It was still bright outside and pretty cold. They could not wait to get home and did not talk much to each other.

Yamato was already thinking about their exams. He was not exactly one of the bright students, but he was determined to work hard this time. It was not because his parents expected something from him. His father stopped building up pressure on him and was a little understanding when it came to school work. But still Yamato was a little more motivated this time. He was eager to do his best.

He was dragged back to reality when he realized that Kengo had stopped in his tracks. Confused and curious at the same time he stared through the display window of a small coffeehouse.

"Isn't that Nao – chan? _Our_ Nao – chan?", he asked dumbfounded. Yamato squinted his eyes to get a better look at the scene behind the window.

There was Katsuragi Nao chatting with a guy that must have been older than twenty and looking at her with a flirting smirk on his lips.

"Wow, she's hot", Kengo almost drooled on the pavement. Yamato slapped him on the back of his head:

"That's not the time thinking about stuff like this. Something seems to be off", as the leader of his class he was really suspicious. The look on the face of the guy, who their female class mate was talking with, did not please him at all. He looked quite shady.

"It's strange that she's on a date with a boy. Kamiya will be very disappointed when he hears about it", Kengo shook his head.

"I don't think that this is a normal date. Although she's smiling, it looks like she isn't quite enjoying it", as always Yamato was a good at observing, "I think we shouldn't tell anyone about it before we talked to her."

"You mean that guy could've some ulterior motives? Or that he's blackmailing her?"

"Dunno, but we'll find out. But I think he looks like trouble."

* * *

**_End of Chapter Eight._**


	9. The Proof of Her Love

_©**Sunrisepainter:** Golden Skies_

* * *

_A/N: It took some time but here's the new chapter. Thanks a lot to __**NikkiMikki28**, **blueprincess16**, **Lady Syndra**,** ce-ce smith** and all the other readers that didn't leave a review so far. _

_A special thanks to my new beta **silvermist1116**. She did a great job and I hope that from no on there will be much less troubles in understanding ;-). _

_Please enjoy the ninth chapter!_

**_Sunrisepainter_**

* * *

The Proof of Her Love 

She could not think about anything but her plan. Would it work out? Could she stand him looking at her like that any longer?

"Nao – chan?"

She shrieked when someone suddenly called out to her but a smile formed on her lips seeing Kuro standing in front of her desk.

"I know that you helped us out a lot but I have some questions concerning the math test tomorrow. Could we meet in the library this afternoon? I think there are some more guys that could need some help," he looked at her pleadingly. A hint of guilt and regret appeared on her face.  
"I'm sorry, Kuroki – kun. I'm very busy today. Maybe you can ask Ichi – kun, he's really good in math as well."

Kuro seemed to be a little disappointed but he nodded his head in understanding. Both of them did not notice that Honjo listened to their small conversation and wondered if Nao was meeting this guy again. He told Yamato about his suspicion in concern.

"We have to ask her," the class leader decided.

* * *

When Nao opened her shoe box she was surprised to find a short notice telling her to meet Yamato and Kengo on the roof top. She was in a hurry but she was also very curious to find out what they wanted from her. Did she do something wrong?

"No, you didn't," Yamato told her when she asked the same question after she found both of them leaning on the railing of the roof.

"We just have some questions to ask," Honjo said and he nervously shuffled his feet. Nao was confused now.

"In fact it's not that you did something wrong but...we saw you yesterday in some cafe...talking..." Yamato began and looked her straight in the eyes.

"With a boy," Honjo added and could not hide his concern anymore.

Nao was a little taken aback. She felt how the ground under her feet started to shake. Her mind worked furiously. She was a bad liar. She knew. But she had to think about something.

"We wondered if you're dating this guy. I know it's not our concern but we're kind of worried about you..."

She could see the earnestness in Yamato's eyes and felt even more remorseful when she put on a fake smile.

"I'm happy that you're worried about me, but you don't have to be. I'm not in any relationship with this guy. He's just someone I know."

Honjo nodded his head while Yamato did not seem very convinced.

"He's indeed the head of our class," Nao thought, "He knows that I'm hiding something from them."

Nervously she bit her bottom lip and gave Yamato a pleading stare. Of course he understood.

"Okay, we won't go any further. But you know that you can always ask for our help, Katsuragi – chan." It was the first time he used a suffix for her name and when he looked at her with serious eyes she was glad that she was one of his friends.

* * *

Even when Yamato said he would not ask her any further, he did not mean to let it slide so easily. He was even more worried now because he was sure that there was something going on.

He read in her eyes that she wanted to tell them but she could not.

But for now he could not do anything to help her. He hoped that Nao was as responsible as he saw her and that she would really ask for their help when she was in trouble.

* * *

Nao however was a little moved after the talk with her two friends. She did not like lying to them while they were obviously concerned about her. But when it was for Mai's sake she was sure that she did the right thing keeping it a secret.

It was an advantage that she knew a little about medicine. Her father had been well versed in human biology, pharmacy and anatomy, so that he thought her something about it. She always took a liking to natural sciences and so it was easy to pretend in front of Yamada Hiroshi that she was really interested in his studies (it was not all an act). When she met him during the afternoon he talked a lot about himself and what he wanted to do in the future. She did not mind at all for she did not know what to say anyway, but she knew that it must have been hard for Mai if he was always so self – centered. Her friend must have really liked him and that made her even angrier.

"So, Nao – chan, what do you think of me?"

She was surprised when he suddenly asked her that question. They just took a walk through a little park. There were couples everywhere and Nao felt kind of uneasy.

Yamada's smile was meant to be kind and flirtatious but to her it was only creepy. Chills run down her spine but she knew that this was not the time to be herself. She had to act as Yagami Nao, a naïve country girl that was totally falling head over heels for him.

"I think I really like you," she whispered and blushed as she looked to side. Although her blush resulted from the lie she was telling.

"Well, that's good," he said in a whisper and stroke some strands of hair out of her face. She closed her eyes to keep her composure. She was Yagami Nao right now.

"I think I like you, too," she could feel how his face got closer to hers. Her eyes snapped open and just in time she held him back from kissing her. It was just a reflex and he seemed to be surprised as well.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked me."

She bit her bottom lip. Now she had to look for an excuse.

"I – I do. But…I mean...can't we go somewhere else?" she smiled her sweet and innocent smile, "Somewhere we can be by ourselves?" She winked at him and felt very bad inside. That girl talking was not herself. Never in her life had she thought that she would actually be _flirting_ so boldly with some guy. Even if it was just pretending. With the blink of an eye she could see surprise followed by victory flashing over his face, but quickly it was replaced by his usual smile.

"Great idea. I know a very cozy place where we can talk eye to eye, but first I have to make a phone call. Would it be okay to leave you for a moment?"

She nodded and he stepped away. She took out her own phone and stared at the screen. She went through the contact list.

"_...you know that you can always ask for our help, Katsuragi – chan."_

Should she also make a call? She was about to do something dangerous, so wouldn't it be better if someone knew where she was?

Before she could decide on what to do Yamada was back.

"Everything's settled. Let's go."

Although she kind of expected it, she was quite shocked when they finally stood in front of a love hotel. Her companion did not even notice that she hesitated a little before she was able to enter the shady building.

"Welcome to»_La Maison Sereine*_«, the best love hotel in Shibuya," a young woman greeted them, "Which kind of room do you want to book?"

"We only need one for a short period of time," Yamada said while Nao did not know what to do or what to put her eyes on. She had never been to this kind of place before and was not very sure how things worked. Her mind was in a daze and it felt like her whole body went numb.

Before she could grasp the situation they were already in a small room. There was only a king-size bed and a big closet. Another door seemed to lead to a bathroom.

When Yamada sat down on the bed and smiled at her in his creepy way, she was sure that it had been a bad idea. Very bad.

She had no clue what to do next, but everything told her that the best thing to do was to leave this room as long as she was able to do so. But her feet did not move.

"Why are you standing there like that? Close the door and sit down," he tapped on the spot right next to him. Absentminded she did as he said. Her heart pounded like crazy as she sunk down on the bed next to him and when her knee barely touched his she winced.

"You don't have to be nervous, Nao – chan. Is it your first time being to this kind of place?" He asked in a soothing voice. She nodded her head without looking at him. She gulped when she felt his fingertips touching her cheek. Chills ran down her spine as he started to caress her. She suddenly had the urge to vomit.

She had to regain the control of her body. She had to do something before it was too late.

"Wait..." She whispered and looked at him pleadingly. He cocked an eyebrow. She could see that he did not want to wait any longer and his visible longing brought a sick feeling to her stomach.

"First I want to ask you something, Yamada – kun...it's very important to me..."  
"Well, hurry up and ask," he said impatiently. Nao took a deep breath.

"D- do you...by any chance...do you know someone by the name Nishikawa Mai?"

For a moment she could see something flicker in his eyes but he quickly put on a fake smile.

"Sorry, I have never heard of this name before."

Liar.

"B-but she told me about you..."

"You must have misunderstood. I never met her," he said still keeping his fake smile, "We're just wasting precious time, so let's stop fooling around and come to the main point."

He leaned forward and obviously was trying to kiss her but she couldn't stand it any longer.

"STOP IT!" She furiously pushed him away and rose to her feet. She stared with clenched fists at him:

"Stop pretending! You broke my friend's heart and even dared to blackmail her."

"I don't know what you're talking about but you're steadily getting on my nerves," his voice had a dark tune in it.

"Don't take me as a fool," all her shyness and nervousness was gone. She was only angry and she hated him for what he did and that he did not even admit his fault.

"I know what's going on. You pick up girls and pretend that you're charming and that you really care for them, but you're actually a big bluff. After you make them fall for you, you bring them here and...and...do whatever you like with them. After you've had a good time, you break their hearts and even blackmail them."

"You talk nonsense," he was still denying it. But she did not back down:

"Give me the video of Mai and you, and I won't tell the police about you."

"There are no videos. I don't know what you're talking about, you crazy bitch!" He rose to his feet and glared at her.  
"Then why is there someone in the closet filming everything?" She asked innocently and before he could do anything she had opened the door and a person with a camera in one hand fell to floor. Actually a _girl_.

There was a deep silence in the room as the girl on the ground looked up at Nao and Nao starred back in shock. She recognized the girl's face immediately.

"M – M – Miyako – chan?"

She did not understand what was going on. She thought that the person in the closet would also be a guy and now surprisingly it was a girl and she even knew her. Miyako rose to her feet and smiled sweetly at her former classmate.

"Oh, how could that be? She already found us out, Hiroshi – kun? Nice to see you again, Nao – chan. I thought it was strange that you acted so boldly with my _boyfriend_ whereas I always thought you were so innocent. Well, looks like you did it all for that friend of yours, didn't you?"

"B – boyfriend?" Nao was still too confused to realized that said boyfriend had gripped her upper arm.

"Now that she found out our little secret don't you think it'll be more fun?" he smirked, but Nao ignored him. Her eyes were only on Miyako.

"Why do you do something like this?" She whispered. "I always thought you were quite mean, but I would have never thought that you could also be so cruel and cunning."

"You don't need to know. It's none of your business," Miyako answered coldly but Nao could see that her bottom lip was trembling.

"P – please, Miyako – chan. Come back to your senses. Please, stop this nonsense."  
"Shut up!" Miyako raised her voice, "Do it, Hiroshi – kun. Now that I'm out of that closet I can film you from a better angle."

"With pleasure," her boyfriend grinned and before Nao knew what was going on he pushed her back on the bed and pinned her arms above her head, so that she could not move anymore. There was terror and anxiety in her eyes.

"Relax, it won't hurt if you don't struggle."  
"P-please don't," tears were falling down her cheeks as he let his fingers wander over her face and her neck. Once again she tried to push him away, but he was much stronger.

"Looks like you want it the hard way," he said and in horror she watched him ripping open her blouse and started to kiss her shoulders. It was disgusting feeling his mouth on her skin.

Panic – stricken she kicked him between the legs. It was not a very cool method but it made him letting go of her arms and she was able to escape from the bed.

"I won't let you get away that easily!" Miyako blocked the door.

"Miyako – chan," Nao said calmly, "I don't know much about relationships and love but I can see that you obviously love him more than he loves you. Please, don't let him use you for his little games. If he was serious about you he wouldn't let you film him doing it with other girls."

"Stop it! You don't know anything!" The pain in Miyako's eyes was more than visible. She knew that she was doing something wrong but did not want to admit it.

"You can't possibly understand what I'm feeling because you've never felt like me before. You're afraid of boys. You will never understand what it means to love someone."  
Nao did not show her how hurt she was by her words.

"Yes, I don't know anything. I've never been in love. But I can see that you're suffering. Suffering from despair and from love. When I look at you doing something like this for a guy who doesn't care about you, I don't even want to be in love."

"Shut up!" Miyako slapped her former classmate. The pain on her left cheek was tremendous. Usually she would have cried being hit like that but surprisingly no tears came to her eyes. But Miyako cried. She sank down on the floor and started to cry like a little kid that was just scolded by her parents. And for the first time Nao felt sympathy for this girl. She must have felt really bad every time her boyfriend brought a new victim but she loved him so dearly that she could not let go of him.

"I couldn't help it," she mumbled, "I couldn't help it. I love him. I love him so much. And I thought..."

Nao knelt down in front of her and took her shaking hands.

"You thought he would love you back if you do as he says, right?"  
Miyako just barely moved her head but Nao was sure that it was an agreement.

"I might not know much about love between a boy and a girl. But generally love can't be forced. Of course you have to work hard for the people you love but you can't always expect them to share the same kind of feelings. Sometimes you can give everything to them but you don't get anything in return. I don't think that proving your feelings to him is such a bad idea but you definitely chose the wrong way to do it, Miyako – chan. Don't worry. It's not too late to go back now. Try to persuade Yamada to stop this nonsense. Tell him to give back the videos and the money you took and make him apologize to all the girls. If he does as you say there is no doubt that he feels the same way about you."

"Nao – chan..." Miyako whispered.

"Stupid woman, what are you doing sitting on the floor? Take her, damn it!"

Both of the girls totally forgot about the guy. It must have hurt quite a lot as Nao kicked him but now he was back on his feet. And he was burning with anger. When his girlfriend did not move an inch he snarled and forcefully gripped Nao from behind.

"No, let her go, Yamada – kun," Miyako pleaded and tried to help her former classmate but she was roughly pushed away by her boyfriend and crashed into the closet. Seeing Miyako collapsing unconsciously to the floor, Nao came back to live. She screamed and struggled wildly but as always the guy was too strong.

Just when she thought everything was lost she heard something crashing into the door of the hotel room. Yamada did not even seem to notice it but Nao's heart started to pound as she thought the situation was kind of familiar. As the door finally cracked open she somehow expected a small person with ponytails and glasses, wearing a strange track suit, standing in the door frame.

But there was not. Instead there were three guys. They all looked fierce and ready for a fight. Nao caught the eyes of the first guy entering the room. Yamato. At first his gaze was reproachful but then he smiled at her.

"Everything will be fine now," although he never said these words out loud she could hear them.

She did not know what happened but after she awoke from her shock she was between Yamato and Ichi on the backseat of a police car.

"Kids these days," one of the police men sitting in the passenger's seat shook his head. "They all think it's fun to play detective but they never see the danger. You were really lucky young lady. If you're mates hadn't jumped in, that bastard would've raped you or even worse."

Nao shuddered. She didn't even want to remember the last few hours. She pulled the jacket she wore closer to her body. Well, it was not her jacket. She barely remembered what happened when they waited for the police in front of the love hotel.

* * *

Half an hour ago:

"I still can't believe you actually did something reckless like this!" Yamato yelled and run his hands through his hair. Nao did not respond. She was still in her daze.

"Don't be angry at her, Yamato," Ichi interjected, "She just wanted to help her friend. You can scold her later. Can't you see that she's still shocked?"  
Yamato just shrugged his shoulders. He looked at the key in his hands and sighed. Hopefully it had been a good idea to lock that bastard in the bathroom. He didn't worry about the girl. She was unconscious lying on the bed.

"Why won't they come? We called them ten minutes ago?" Ren jumped up and down impatiently, "I have to work this evening."  
"Then why don't you go?" Ichi asked, "I think we can settle everything here."

"Is it really okay?" Ren asked relieved.

"Just go," Yamato grumbled.

Ren smiled at his two friends and set off but then he came back again.

"Nao – chan," he said softly and touched the girl's shoulder, "Aren't you cold?"

She absentmindedly nodded her head and didn't even look at him.

"Here, that'll keep you warm," Ren took off his jacket and put it over Nao's trembling shoulders. Ichi and Yamato starred at their friend in disbelief. They did not even notice that the girl was freezing. Since when did Ren become so considerate? It was not normal.

"But what about you?" Ichi asked, "It's raining and you have to work outside. You'll get sick."  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. They say that idiots don't catch colds," he put up his thumb and took off.

* * *

Nao could vaguely remember this scene. She was very thankful for Ren's kindness but at the same time she felt a little guilty for the rain outside was pretty heavy. She prayed that he would not get a cold.  
"So, you're saying that this guy was taking strange videos of innocent girls?" The police man repeated his question. Nao nodded her head. She just told him the whole story. When he first heard what school they were from he was a little suspicious, but after he saw the girl bowing politely to the civil servants he changed his opinion. She seemed to be brought up well and a reliable student.

"And what do you mean by_ strange _videos?" He interrogated further. Her face reddened and she kept her eyes on the floor. Her bottom lip started to tremble.

"Please, you know what she's talking about," Yamato grumbled. Until now he and Ichi stood just in a corner and listened but he could not stay calm any longer. Somehow he was always a little (suspicious) as soon as the police was involved. Perhaps it was because of his father.

"So, then let's get to the part when you jumped in. You're her classmates, aren't you? Did you know what she was planning?"  
"We didn't," Yamato answered and tried to tame his temper, "I mean we noticed that something was going on with this guy. Seems like we were right."  
"And how did you know where she was?"  
"She called me. I think she didn't notice it because I said her name several times, but she didn't answer. I could hear some background sounds, her voice and the voice of that guy. They said something about this love hotel and I even heard a woman asking them which room they wanted to book. Me and Ichi were near Shibuya and so we rushed there as soon as we could (he purposely did not mention Ren). At first we weren't sure whether Nao went voluntary with that guy but as soon as we heard loud voices from their room, we knew that she was in trouble."

Nao looked at him in astonishment and immediately looked at her phone. He was right. She had called him for nearly two hours and did not notice it. So that was the reason they came to rescue her. Though she was really glad now. And she felt guilty that she did not involve them sooner.

"So, what about the other girl? The tall one? Do you know her? She won't tell us anything."  
"She...she is a former classmate of mine..." Nao said slowly, "Yamada was her boyfriend. She recently found out what he was doing behind her back and wanted to stop him. She just came to help me..."

She was relieved that he did not ask more questions about Miyako. Nao presumed that her friends knew the real reason why that girl from Sakura High had been in the hotel room. Luckily they did not say anything.

"Katsuragi. Ichimura. Ogata."

They all turned around and were surprised seeing their teacher making her way over.

"Yankumi!"

"So you are the teacher of these fools," the police man smirked. He did not mean it in a bad way but Yamato felt quite offended.

"Who are you calling fools, you-"

"Ogata!" Yankumi's voice was made of pure ice, "I don't know what's going on but please hold back a little. I'm very sorry for my students. They are still immature and definitely meant no harm by doing whatever they did."

"But Yankumi, we didn't do anything wrong," Ichi said.

"Yeah, they actually did a good deed. The way they did it was more than foolish but I think our little "decoy" already knows that."

Nao blushed as her teacher gave her a questionable look. Once again the whole story was explained to Yamaguchi – sensei and at the end she could not help but smile a little.

"My, my, you did a good job Katsuragi. Helping your friend in need is really admirable."

"Don't praise her too much. She was a real idiot," Yamato grumbled.

"I'm really sorry for what I did," Nao bowed her head, "I didn't want to make anyone worry about me. I was really confident after you told me that I had to do things in my own way, Yamaguchi – sensei. But I think I kind of misjudged myself and for the first time in my life rushed into something before I thought about it."

"What a good girl," the police man sighed, "I wished my daughter was half as polite and kind as this little thing."

"Yes, she's a nice girl," Yankumi smiled and strokes her student's head, "But Ogata isn't that wrong either. Next time you should ask others for help. Yes, you should do things your own way but you shouldn't do anything alone. I already told you that's not about strength, courage or force, it's also about friendship and relying on others. Please ask for help. It is nothing to be ashamed of."

The rest was not interesting at all. The police men just asked some other questions and then they were allowed to go home.

"What about Yamada?" Ichi wanted to know.

"We found some very indecent videos on his camera and we have already confirmed that these girls were all blackmailed by him. So don't worry, he'll definitely be punished, so your friend can rest assured."

Nao was relieved. Now everything was finally over. She had to tell Mai as soon as she was home.

"Well, then we'll see each other tomorrow. Don't forget to go to bed early because of the math exam," Yankumi warned. Her three students sighed.

"Come on, I'll take you home, Katsuragi," Yamato did not look at her but it was an order and not a question so Nao did not object. They said goodbye to their teacher and Ichi and for some time walked next to each other in silence.

The rain had already stopped but the air was still cool. And fresh. Slowly Nao awakened from her shock and her chest became tight. Her steps were getting slower and eventually she stopped in the middle of the street. Her head was spinning and her knees were getting weak.

After some time Yamato realized that she was no longer with him and turned around. She was crying. Soundless. Tears were flowing down her reddened cheeks like a river.

"What's wrong?" His voice was softer then before. He stepped closer.  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing already," he said and was a little unable to cope, "I should be the one saying sorry for yelling at you before. I didn't want to make you feel this guilty. I was just worried."

"It's not about that," she sniffled, "I know what I did wrong but it's just...it's just...I was so scared. I was so scared of him."

And in the end she cried even more. Her whole body was trembling. And Yamato did the only thing he could think of. He pulled her in an embrace and just held her until the sun began to set.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Nine._**


End file.
